SEX IN THE FOREST
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: HOw could a simple mission to sand turn in to such a sex fest? And who's that masked man? Bewair lemon.. Lots and lots of lemon!
1. the trip

OK I Had trouble starting this story. So review and tell me if it totally sucks.

I don't own Naruto! (But I do own a monkey)

……..

……..

"YOU'RE A VERGIN" Naruto yell at Sakura as they sat on the back of the truck. It had stopped to give them a lift. They where heading off to sand to rewrite the treaty. It had been a vary hot day so the driver took pity on them and gave them a lift.

"Idiot" Shikamaru shook his head blushing a little at the question. He had been added to there team since they were one man down cause of Sasuke. And as always he wasn't happy to be put on a mission but he took it better then expected.

Kakashi looked over the top of his book just in time to see Naruto receive a bone-crunching blow to the head.

_He still hasn't learned yet. One day Sakura might do some permanent damage. Not that there's any thing there in the first place._ Kakashi thought as he went back to his book.

"You ass hole! Where the hell do you think you can get away with a question like that?" Sakura was still standing above him.

"Ouchhhhh mannnn Sakura you don't need to hit so hard." Naruto wined as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Dick head." Sakura said as she sat back down.

"Man Sakura when did you pick up such a….open vocabulary?" Shikamaru asked. He was half lying down with his hands behind his head. His vest lifted a little so you could see his stomach.

"Do you know how many vital points in you stomach I could hit right now?" She looked down at his stomach.

_28_ She thought to her self. She had become the best Medical ninja in the village. She even had passed Tsunade.

Shikamaru moved his hand back down.

"Anyway since when did you have the motivation to care?" She said with a smile.

_Touché _Kakashi thought. He had put his book down to listen to the conversation.

"Uh…troublesome.." Shikamaru huffed.

"I swear if you say troublesome one more time I'll castrate you." Sakura held up her sword. She had never been really good with one until she made Hayate (and yes he's still alive cuz I'm the writer and your not.) train her.

She actually learned a lot. She was now almost a top swords men. Or women.

"O.K. Sakura that's where I draw the line. There will be no castrating wile I'm around." Kakashi said.

"That can be arranged." Sakura said under her breath. Kakashi had heard it but chose not to respond.

"God! This is sooooo boring!" Sakura took out a knife and started to throw it at the spot next to her foot.

"You should have bought something to occupy you time." Kakashi said waving his book in the air.

"So sorry not all of us carry PORN books with us!" Sakura said then went back to playing with her knife.

Kakashi straitened up. "It happens to be a romance novel thank you." Kakashi said not looking up from his 'romance novel'.

"Yea and I happen to be a man." Sakura said sarcastically.

"You sure hit like one." Naruto said nudging Shikamaru.

Sakura looked up at him. Knife in hand.

"You really want to die today don't you?" She said pointing it at him.

He shook his head no. Then sat his head back closing his eyes.

_God Sakura what crawled up you ass and died? _Naruto said in the safety of his own mind.

Shikamaru thought it was pretty funny to see Naruto so scarred.

_Not that I blame him. I would be scarred of Sakura too._ He thought as he sat up. He was as bored as Sakura was.

He pulled out his knife too. "Hey sakura bet you couldn't hit that peace of chipped wood." He said pointing to a chunk of wood that was sitting maybe 5 feet from them.

Sakura smiled.

_Finally something to do. _She thought.

"Yea right." She said throwing her knife at the wood. But it hit a few centimeters from it.

"Dam." She said as she pulled back her knife.

"Told ya" Shikamaru said.

"Shut up Nara." Sakura threw her knife at his foot. He moved it easily out of the way.

"Watch." He said as he threw his knife at the wood. It hit dead on the mark. Witch made him smile then lean back down.

"Show off." Sakura reaching out to grab his knife. "Here." She was holding it out to him.

Shikamaru opened one eye to look at it. "Keep it. It's not worth sitting up for." He closed his eye so he didn't see Sakura's reaction.

Sakura pocketed it but gave him a one-finger salute along with it.

They rode the truck until the driver had to turn off the path.

"Thank you!" Sakura shouted back at the driver of the truck as it pulled off.

They walked for about an hour but it had started to get dark so they made camp.

Sakura built a fire and sat out the sleeping mats. Wile Shikamaru and Naruto set traps around them. Kakashi sat up in a tree and did nothing.

_As usual we get stuck doing all the work while he dose nothing! _Sakura thought as she rolled out the last of the sleeping mats.

"O.k. I'll take first watch. You guys get some sleep. Naruto I'll wake you up for next watch." With that Kakashi jumped up back in to the tree he had just been in.

Sakura shook her head and laid down on her mat. Scooting closer to the fire. The balls of her feet were all most in the flames.

Shikamaru and Naruto also lay down on their mats. Shikamaru put his hand behind his head and looked up at the sky. Naruto rolled over to his side facing Sakura.

"Naruto you'll wake up with no balls if I wake up with you spooning me. Got it?" Sakura opened one eye at him.

"Got it!" He said rolling over to face Shikamaru.

"Naruto you'll be waking up dead if you spoon me." Shikamaru said glancing over at him.

Sakura laughed and turned back over on to her stomach using her arms as a pillow.

_God this is the most ridiculous mission. Why do we have to go? I mean sand is like two days from here. And I don't know how much more I can take of these idiots. _Sakura thought as she closed her eyes.

"Ohm" Shikamaru huffed as he closed his eyes too.

….

….

….

….

Sakura woke up to Naruto shaking her awake.

"Sakuraaaa…wake up…" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

She rolled over waving her hand in the air trying to nock Naruto away.

"Go away!!" Sakura said.

"Sakura it's your turn on watch." Naruto said shaking her awake.

She sat up. Looking around. Kakashi was on the mat next to her sleeping with his book over his face. Shikamaru was on his side facing the other way. She got up and stretched. Her bones popped as she jumped into the tree.

Naruto flopped down on his mat and instantly fell asleep.

She sat down on the branch and looked at the sun rising over the trees. Closing her eyes she could already feel the heat of the desert. And the sun just added to the heat. She reached up to her zipper on her shirt. She pulled it down so it showed the top of her bra.

_God dam this heat. We aren't even in there yet. _Sakura thought as she fanned herself with her hand.

She watched as the sun rose. The heat rose too.

"Hey…." Shikamaru said hoping up into the tree. Sakura looked up surprised.

"Hey Nara why are you up so early? Do you ah wake up at like noon?" Sakura smiled her eyes still closed trying to stay cool in the heat.

"Yea funny. I couldn't sleep in this heat." He said looking down at her unzipped shirt. Sakura could feel his eyes on her and thought she would have a little fun.

She stretched her body upward pulling her arms over her head. Making her zipper slip down just a little.

Shikamaru breath went a little ragged. He tried to push the image from his mind but failed.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Shikamaru jerked his head down but he knew he had gotten caught. Sakura smiled. Then pulled her zipper up.

"Sorry..." He said in a low voice.

_To easy…looks like all men from are village are perverts _she said to her self as she jumped down from the tree.

"Your watch now." She yelled up to Shikamaru.

"Yea…got it" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

She shook her head then pulled her mat over in the shade of the tree.

_It's about 5:00 so I can get at lest an hour of sleep still. _She thought as she sat down.

….

….

….

….

Kakashi pulled the book from his face leaving a layer of sweat on his forehead.

He sat up to see Sakura leaning up ageist a tree. He hair had fell around her face. It made a weird shadow on it. Naruto was sitting in the tree with Shikamaru. They were talking softly when Kakashi jumped up there.

"Hey Kakashi." Naruto said. He sounded miserable no doubt from the heat.

Kakashi nodded. " I think we should get moving soon. The sun will just get worse as the day goes on." He turned to Shikamaru.

"Go and get water from the river. It should be a few yards west from here. Naruto you get rid of all these traps. I'll wake Sakura." Kakashi jumped from the tree to land right next to her.

He bent down so he was face to face with her. He blew cool breath in to her face. She flinched.

Kakashi smirked. "Sakura…Sakura wake up..." Kakashi shook her by her shoulder.

"Umm…..man…..why is it so fucking hot?" Sakura wiped the sweat that had formed on her brow.

Kakashi shook his head. "You really do need to work on your vocabulary. Something I guess you picked for Tsunade?" Kakashi stood up offering his hand. She took it pulling her self up.

"Well what would you expect? I was with her more then my own mother." Sakura said walking over to her water bottle and taking a sip.

Kakashi watched as water leaked out of the corner of Sakura's mouth. It ran down to her chin where it dripped on to her chest. Kakashi had to pull his eyes away in fear that she would catch him looking.

Sakura dropped her water bottle on the ground. She looked up at Kakashi and noticed that he was a little flushed. She guessed it was from the heat.

"Kakashi-sensei do you want some water? You look a little pink." Sakura bent down and picked up the water bottle handing it to Kakashi.

"Yea…" Kakashi said grabbing the bottle chugging the water. Sakura laughed.

"Kakashi if you drink it all that fast your going to end up sick." She took the bottle away from him.

"So when are we leaving?" sakura asked as Naruto walked up behind her.

"Hey Sakura…" He looked around. "Don't tell Shikamaru that I told you but….He was totally checking you out." Naruto laughed but stopped when he heard Shikamaru walk in to camp.

"Hey guys….man the river was like 3 miles from here…" He stopped talking when he saw Naruto holding back a laugh and Kakashi looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

He didn't even see Sakura coming. Her fist blue with chakura. She landed right on top of him after sinking her fist in to his stomach.

He laid on the ground not able to move. Sakura was still on top of him when she bent down to whispered in his ear.

"Look Nara. I knew that you where looking at me this morning I didn't really mind, but I can't let Kakashi and Naruto know cuz then they would think I'm there own personal peep show…. So keep it down to mild perversion O.K.?" Sakura Got off of him and walked over to Naruto and Kakashi.

….

….

….

….

….

They had been running for almost three hours. But at around 3:00 they stopped and rested at a little town out side of the wind country. There was a restaurant so they walked in.

The hostess looked up from her book.

"Hello. You can just sit anywhere a waiter will be with you shortly." She waved top the half empty place then went back to her book.

They chose the booth right under the air vent. Sakura waited for Naruto to slid in.

"Sakura I want to sit on the out side." Naruto said to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Um no I want to." Sakura folded her arms a cross her chest.

" You're the girl you should have to sit next to the wall!" Naruto wined.

Kakashi could see the vain pulsing in Sakura's head. "Excuse me? What did you say?" But before he could answer Sakura had flung him into the booth.

Naruto rubbed his shoulder trying to kill the pain. The other sat looking at their menus.

"Are you ready to order?" Sakura looked up to see their waiter. Her mouth nearly hit the floor. He had long black hair with bright blue tips. He had it pulled up into a sloppy ponytail. His green shirt clung to his muscles. She could almost see his 6-pack threw it.

And the smile he gave her when he looked down at her.

_Oh my god! It should be a crime to look that dam hot! Call the fire department cuz he's the bomb!_

She managed to spit out "Wa..ter" Wile the others ordered she couldn't help but stair at him.

"O.k. that should be right out." He said smiling. But before he walked away he looked down at Sakura. And winked then walked away.

Sakura took a second to catch her breath.

_He winked at me! Oh my god I wish Ino pig was here to see this!_

"Sakura???" Naruto was waving a hand in front of her. She snapped out of her daydream and looked at him. Her face was a little pink.

"Yea..?" She said smiling. Her mind was back to dirty thoughts of their waiter coming out and pouring her water all over him. Then asking her to lick it off. She snapped out of it when a napkin hit her in the face.

"I said are you sure you only want some water?" Naruto asked taking back his napkin.

"Yea I'm fine." She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

Kakashi knew that look. It was the same look she used to get when she was around Sasuke.

_Her face is red. Not paying attention. Yep she likes are waiter. _Kakashi didn't know if he liked that too much. But he could do nothing about it so he just sat there lessoning to them talk.

"Man I can wait to see Gaara! It's been like 4 years since Akatsuki tried to kill him." Naruto looked at Sakura. "Aren't you going to be happy to see him?" He asked Sakura.

"yea. Hey don't you think you should call him Kazekage now?" Sakura asked.

"Nawh he'll always be just Gaara to me." Naruto went to say something but was cut off by their waiter.

"O.k. who got the supreme ramen?" Naruto took it from his hand. Then they passed out the rest of the food. When he got to Sakura He put a plat of ramen in front of her.

"I got you some even though you didn't want anything. But don't worry it's on the house." He smiled at her then walked away.

"O.k. that guy was up to no good." Naruto said spooning ramen into his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked looked at him.

"He totally just wanted to get in you pants.." He said.

_Really?_ Sakura thought

"I thought he was sweet." Sakura said folding her arms over her chest again. Naruto huffed

"Yea right." He turned back to his ramen.

She didn't like his tone. "So what are you going to play big brother and beat up every guy that hits on me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"No but that guy was a jerk. You could tell he had that hole 'I'm better then you' vibe around him." Both Kakashi and Shikamaru were watching them now.

"Oh what you mean confidence?" Sakura said sarcastically

"No I'm just saying you have horrible taste in men Sakura." Naruto said. But as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back.

"Yea well I took care of the Sasuke problem didn't I?" Sakura had raised her voice a little.

Naruto bowed his head in defeat.

Sakura closed her eyes trying to suppress the memory from coming back in to her head. But it played in her head anyway.

_Sasuke laying on the floor covered in blood. He had been wounded from Naruto attack. But he was still alive. As Sakura stared at him Tsunade's word played in her head._

"_Don't leave him there alive." Sasuke had become too big of a risk to the village. _

_Sakura closed her eyes she didn't want to see his face when she did it. Pulling out her sword she plunged it into his chest but not before he spoke three words that she had waited to hear almost all her life._

"_I…love…yo..uu" Sakura opened her eyes to soon. Sasuke was starring up at her. _

She pushed the image away as she got up from the table.

"Sakura where are you going?" Kakashi asked from his seat.

She stopped but didn't turn around. "I need some air." She went to walk away but Kakashi voice stopped her.

"There's plenty air in here. Sit back down." She contemplated her chances of making it out side.

"I would just drag you right back." Kakashi said as if reading her mind. She took a deep breath then sat back down at the table.

Naruto looked up at her. "Sakura look I didn't…"She cut him off

"No worries I'll get over it." She forked some ramen into her mouth.

"Jerk…." Sakura mumbled.

"I was trying to say sorry!" Naruto said.

She shook her head. "Not you! Our waiter. He forgot to bring me my water."

Her and Naruto laughed. Shikamaru smiled along with Kakashi.

And soon they where all back on the road. Walking in the afternoon heat. They still had a long way from the Sand village. And Kakashi had said they would make camp before nightfall. So there was promises that the hell would soon end.

"I sorry no wonder Gaara and his siblings were always in such a bad mood. It was the heat." Sakura said to no one in particular.

But Naruto answered. "Hey Sakura. What sound dose a camel make?" he smiled a little.

"…..What?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"I said what sound dose a camel make?"

Sakura looked puzzled. "I don't know? What?" 

"Waaatterrr" Naruto started to laugh.

"Kakashi that's it Naruto has obviously lost his mind dew to heat exhaustion." Sakura smiled a little at her own joke.

"Yea right I could go for hours!" Naruto yelled.

"But then you would end up right in the hospital like always" She said back to him.

"Alright already will you two stop bickering if I say we can make camp here?" Kakashi looked at Sakura and Naruto.

"We weren't bickering! But yes we would stop if you said we could make camp." Sakura said.

So they made came doing the same things as last time.

Traps…

Mats…

Skip the fire….

Kakashi pulled out his book. Sitting down by the others. Sakura had taken out her sword and was cleaning it.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto said sitting up.

"Um?" She answered not looking up.

Naruto cleared his throat before going on. "Do you think you could teach me how to use a sword." He asked.

Sakura looked up half a smile on her face. Kakashi expected her to say something smart. But she shook her head.

"Yea alright come on get up." She stud up and walked a few feet away.

"Hey but I don't have a sword." Naruto said walking over. Kakashi put his book down. He had to see this.

"Hey Kakashi. How long do you think it will be before the idiot stabs him self?" Shikamaru asked smiling.

"hm" Kakashi said half smiling.

Sakura pulled a scroll from her belt. Bit her thumb then put her hand to the ground with the bloody scroll in it.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Sakura said.

Then the scroll rolled out. Swords were lined up in a row. There was about 20 of them. Naruto's eyes widened so did Kakashi's and Shikamaru's.

"Yea I made that one up my self!" Sakura said happily walking over to one of the swords. It was long with a dark silver handle. There was writing down the handle.

F

I

R

E

She handed it to Naruto. "Do you feel anything?" Sakura asked

"No…" He said looking up to her. She held her had out for the sword. And gave him another that said

W

A

T

E

R

Sakura waited. "How about now?" He shook his head no. She looked puzzled.

Kakashi got up along with Shikamaru and walked over to them.

"Sakura are these chakura swords?" Kakashi asked. She shook her head.

"Wait what are chakura swords?" Naruto asked. Kakashi walked over to the swords looking for one in particular.

L

I

G

H

T

I

N

G

He saw it and pick it up. It automatically turned a sliver blue color.

"See my chakura type is lighting. So this sword reacts to my chakura." Kakashi sung the sword.

"O.k. so what type am I?" Naruto asked

Sakura looked up at him. "I have a hunch." She bent down a picked up a sword that had a bronze handle it said

W

I

N

D

Sakura handed it to him. And as soon as he touched it light appeared from it.

"That's weird." Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well you inherit you chakura type from you parents like DNA. But in are village there aren't a lot of wind chakura? Did you ever ask anyone who your parents were?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"No…."Naruto said looking down at the sword. Sakura touched the tip of his sword. Making him look up.

"Lets get started." She said moving to face him.

"O.k. what do you know about sword fighting?" Sakura asked

"Nothing." Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright then. Um just come at me with all you got." She went over and picked up the fire sword.

"Right!" He said running at her. He raised the sword and plunged it down at her.

She moved so fast Kakashi barely notice. Her sword was up and had blocked his and was already moving to stick him. She stopped at his neck.

Naruto froze.

"When he fight with sword it's different then regular fighting. You can't put your all into one hit you need to save it and once you've hit switch to defense. Or you'll end up like this." She pulled her sword away.

Naruto backed up.

"O.k. go ahead." Sakura said. Again Naruto ran at her and she blocked him. That went on for about 10 minutes.

"Naruto I mean I know you hard headed but come on!! You see that a head on attack isn't going to work. So why don't you try something else?" Sakura was standing quietly wile Naruto was breathing heavy.

"What do you mean?" Naruto huffed.

Kakashi had seen enough. He got up and picked up the lighting sword. "Move Naruto look I'll show you." He stud where Naruto was.

"Alright Kakashi if you think you can go ahead." Sakura smiled as He disappeared. Only to reappear behind her.

The sound of metal hit metal was loud. Kakashi stepped back then swiped the sword at her. She ducked then swiftly kicked his feet out from under him and stuck her sword across his throat.

"You see always strait from attack to defense. And vise versa." She smiled down at Kakashi.

He pulled himself up and place the sword back in the row.

"Alright Naruto." Sakura said. Then Naruto disappeared and attacked her from the side. They fought like that for over an hour.

"Naruto this is the last one." Sakura said. He nodded. "Go ahead." And again he disappeared.

_O.k. he's been doing side back side front so this time should be back. _Sakura thought.

She smiled and turned to face backwards. Her sword cut threw something orange. Sakura pulled back her sword.

"Man…..Sakuraaaa this was the only jacket I packed!" Naruto wined.

"Shit…..I'm sorry Naruto…dam." Sakura said walking over to him. She bent down to see if she had starched him.

"Your bleeding…I'm sorry I really didn't mean too." Sakura held up two fingers. Then her fire sword and the rest of them disappeared. The scroll was lying on the ground rapped uptight.

Sakura walked over to pick it up.

"Sakura You cut me! It's all over the jacket!" Naruto twisted to see his side better. She shook her head. Then walked back to him and Kakashi and Shikamaru who had walked up seeing the blood.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked with little interest.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Naruto yelled. Sakura closed her eyes trying to stay calm. "Naruto you ass tard you know it was a accident." Sakura said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's ripped jacket then at the blood. She side.

"Sakura get over here and heal him please." Kakashi asked. She nodded and walked over to Naruto.

"Take off you shirt." She said looking down at his jacket that he had already pulled off. Naruto did what she asked and pulled his shirt off.

But Sakura wasn't ready for what she saw.

_Holey shit! When did Naruto get this ripped? _

Sakura closed her mouth quickly. She then built up her chakura and placed her hand on his warm side.

"There." She said pulling her hand away to show a clean side. Rolling her eyes she walked over to her mat and sat down.

Her eyes flicked to something that caught the corner of her eye. She turned to see it was Kakashi book. Sakura picked it up reading over the front cover.

_Make out paradise Volume 2? God I can't believe he reads this trash. _

"You know you have to be 18 to read that?" Kakashi said standing above Sakura.

"Well you know I haven't been a teenager for about three years but its not like I would want to read this trash anyway." Sakura looked back down at the book as Kakashi sat down next to her.

"You know lots of people read those books? They appeal to all kinds of people." Kakashi looked over to her.

She was giving him a come-on look. "Yea perverts." Sakura said as she flipped open the book. Kakashi leaned over to see where she had opened it to.

Sakura's eye skimmed the page until they stopped on this sentence. She read it aloud to prove her point.

"He threw her on to the bed. Not taking the time to undo the rose colored buttons that held her shirt up. He instead ripped her shirt right off leaving her naked chest open for his eyes to rome."

Sakura snapped the book shut with one hand. Then looked over at Kakashi.

"Yea…appeals to all kinds of people. I just love to read about people have sex in unreal circumstance. It's top ten in my book clubs favorites." She rolled her eyes and dropped the book into his lap.

"Ew sakura I really didn't want to know that." Kakashi said smiling.

"Shut up." She shook her head. Pulled out a knife and started to fix her nails. Kakashi looked up from his now open book. His face showed he was slightly annoyed.

"Sakura do you mind? I'm trying to read here?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

She got up. "Excuse me! I forgot that you need your 23 hours of daily PORN!" Sakura walked over to Naruto and Shikamaru. But she was still close enough to hear Kakashi whisper

"It's a romance novel!"


	2. Sand

Ok next chapter this one might have smut but it might not. So beware but don't be too afraid but you should still worry. Moo-ha ha. Oh and for you people that suck at life Baki is the sand teams old sensei

'No we're good ninja too!

Not really you see in this show if you sneak around and kill people it means your bad.

See the good guys wait till some one they love dies or their about to die to kick butt.'

Ha ha I saw that online.

I do not own Naruto!

Sakura Shikamaru and Naruto walked a head of Kakashi. They had picked up speed when they saw the wall to the sand village.

"Thank god if I had two go one more day in this heat I would have died." Sakura had abandoned her vest about a day ago. Now she just wore a black sports bra. But she was still hot.

"Your barely even wearing anything!" Naruto said. He still had his black shirt on.

"Well I'm still hot!" Sakura tried to get mad but couldn't it was vary to hot.

"Shikamaru how are you not dead from heat exhaustion?" Sakura said wiping the sweat from her face.

He looked over at her then shrugged. "Um" He turned back away from her.

_Well so much for conversation. _Sakura thought as she took a drink of water from her bottle.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the wall they were met by two guards.

"Sate your name and purpose!" One of the guards almost yelled at them.

"I'm an Hatake Kakashi This is my squad. We are here to renew the alliance between Sand and Kohonna." Kakashi stepped toward him.

"Alright you may enter." The guard said stepping aside to let them threw. Sakura looked at the guard out of the corner of her eye as she walked past him.

_Jerk…_ She thought snapping her eyes away. As they walked into the city sakura moved over to Kakashi.

"Hey. Is it just me or did that guy have a major attitude?" She had leaned in to his ear so no one else could hear her.

Kakashi tilted his head a little.

"Sakura you have to remember that this is their village. They might think that are lack of protection is stupid and just asks some one to take us over. But really we have are security spread evenly threw out the village." Kakashi pulled away but then pulled her back to him.

"Oh and remember they were in invaded and had their Kazekage taken."

Sakura nodded. She was about to ask how they were going to find there way around but a voice from behind her stopped her.

" Well… you guys got here faster then we anticipated." Kankuro said walking toward them.

"Hey Kankuro! Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

_Man no one ever comes just to see me. It's always Gaara._ Kankuro thought as he side.

"Sorry Kankuro-san what he means is how have you been?" Sakura asked stepping forward to him.

"Wow it's been a wile. You've got taller since I healed you." Sakura said.

_Not to mention sexier! Man if he where to lose the face paint he'd be hot!_

Kankuro looked down at Sakura's outfit. (Or there lack of) He forced his eyes back up to her face.

"Yea…I'm almost as tall as Baki." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Man is this one of Sakura's many talents? The ability to make any man uneasy with the snap of her fingers. _Naruto thought look at her slightly annoyed.

"So anyways how about Gaara…" Naruto asked.

….

….

….

They stud in front of Gaara's desk. Sakura was shocked over how different he looked. His once emotionless face was now full of them. From the time they walked in till now.

"I'm sorry to push you guys out but I have a meeting and as much as I would like to miss it…." He trailed off looking at some papers. Then looked back up.

"Sorry but I have to go….. Kankuro?" Gaara looked over to him. His mind was obviously was on the meeting.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can you show them where they will be staying? I really don't have the time." He asked holding up papers.

"Yea no problem." Kankuro said.

Kakashi Shikamaru and Naruto started to walk to the door but Sakura had been daydreaming and was standing by a window looking out it.

"Sakura-san?" Gaara had gotten up from his desk. "Are you O.K?" She looked around too see the room was empty except for the two of them.

"Oh…Sorry…I…Yea sorry" Sakura said turning a little red. She moved toward the door. As she stepped out it she turned back to him.

"Sorry again. It was a pleaser seeing you again Gaara-san" She smiled then walked out.

"Pleasers all mine." He said as he lessened to her hurried footsteps in the hallway.

Sakura caught up to the other a little way down the hall.

"Thanks for waiting! You jerk." She walked up to Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura I um...really didn't notice you were gone." Naruto looked down at the floor.

"Cause that helps?" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Well anyway you rooms are this way." Kankuro said starting to walk again.

"Hey Kankuro why do you still wear that makeup?" Naruto asked

Kankuro's eye twitched a little before he answered. "It's not makeup it's face paint. And I wear it because it intimidates people." He said

"Yea it just screams 'fear me and my puppet of doom'." Sakura said earning a laugh from Naruto and a smirk from Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Oh yea what is it you do? Besides healing? At least I kill people you're just a medic. What are you going to do heal some to good so the die of perfection?" Kankuro snapped back at her.

"Fine next time you get stabbed by an crazy puppet master go craw to someone else to heal you dumb ass." Sakura looked at him. "Oh who I BEAT by the way." Sakura added. Talking about the way she had killed the Adzuki member.

"Yea well what ever…..here are your rooms. Naruto you're the first one. Shikamaru second. Kakashi third." He looked at Sakura. "And thing you have the forth" He glared at her as she past him.

"You know your lucky we're here re-new the treaty. Cause if we were at war…." She opened her door and walked in. "You'd be the first one I'd go after." She winked at him as she closed the door.

"Kankuro…you better watch out for Sakura man…she'll really kick your ass if you make her mad enough." Naruto said waving good-bye then walking in to his room.

Kankuro stud there for a moment

_I wonder how strong she has gotten since then? _

He was smiling as he walked down the hall.

….

….

Sakura pulled her backpack off and set it on her bed. The room was medium size. It had a bed, closet, a table, two chairs, And a small table with a lamp on it.

She walked over to it and switched it on. Then grabbed her backpack and walked over to the table and pulled out her pencil and sketchpad. She had started to draw since Sai died.

Flipping threw it she came to the next blank page. Taking her pencil in her hand she begain to draw. At first it was just a random person but then she mad his jagged hair that was spiky yet strait at the same time.

Then she angled his face as she remembered it had been. His eyes were difficult. More like child's eyes big. Then she added his puppet. It's long tail coiling around him like a snake. She even added his chakura strings that connected to it. Next was his body but she didn't want puppet form so she just drew him in his dark robe with red clouds. It cling to his body.

Finale she started to shade it. His hair then the puppet. When she finished shading it something looked off, but she saw what it was.

_It needs a name…_She thought to her self. She had given her other sketch names. So why not this one?

"What was his name?" She thought out loud. Rubbing her eyes she tried to remember.

_Sasori?_ Was that it?

_Yes Sasori that was it. _ Sakura wrote the name in small letters at the bottom of the page. Right below his foot. She closed up the book and sat it on the table. Pushing back from it she walked over to the bed and laid down.

_Man what a day. I can't believe how much Gaara and Kankuro changed. _

Sakura closed her eyes. She tried not to fall asleep but it washed over her like tsunami.

….

….

Kakashi had lain down on the bed and was reading his book. He had just turned a page when there was a knock on his door.

_Dam it. _He said to him self as he walked over to the door and opened it. Naruto and Shikamaru stood at the door.

"What do you two want?" Kakashi asked still holding his book.

"Kakashi hey…we were going to go out. You know to a bar or something and we thought you'd might want to go?" Naruto was leaning up ageist the doorframe.

"Do you guys even know where there's a bar in this place?" Kakashi asked raising eyebrow.

"Well no but we figured that we would walk around till we found one." Naruto said.

Kakashi rubbed his chin. "Yea I'll go." He said walking out and stuffing the book in his pocket. He stopped by Shikamaru.

"Are you going to get Sakura?" Kakashi asked pointing to her door. Naruto shook his head then walked over to her door.

"Sakura? Hey sakura…" Naruto didn't bother knocking he twisted the knob and walked in.

"Idiot you can't just walk in." Shikamaru said but it was too late Naruto was already in the room. Kakashi walked in after him fallowed by Shikamaru.

Naruto saw that Sakura was asleep on the bed. And looked back at Kakashi and Shikamaru not sure if he should wake her up. But they nodded for him to go forward so he walked up to the side of the bed and shook her shoulder.

"Hey….Sakura…Sakura wake up." He shook her a few more times then turned back to them.

"She's not waking up?" Naruto said as Shikamaru and Kakashi walked over but before they got to the bed Kakashi noticed the drawing book on the table.

"She draws?" Kakashi asked walking over and picking it up.

He showed it to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Wow theses aren't bad." Naruto said pointing at one of a little girl running with a dog down the street.

"I like this one." Shikamaru said flipping it to a pitcher of an apple lying on the ground.

"Is that Sai?" Kakashi asked stopping at a pitcher with a man sitting next to a stream. He had glasses and was reading a book. But that wasn't the thing that caught Kakashi's eye. It was that there was a hand lying in his lap. He could tell it was a hand of a woman, but who?

"Yea it is…" Sakura said from behind them. Naruto and the others hadn't notices her get up from the bed and walk over to them.

"Sakura…theses are really good." Naruto said a little embarrassed that they had gotten caught.

"Sai taught me before he died." Sakura said taking the book away from them. "But I don't like people looking at them." She put the book back in her backpack.

"So why are you guys in my room?" She asked looking back up at them.

"Oh yea….Um we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to find a bar." Naruto said.

Sakura shook her head. "No I don't feel like drinking tonight. But you guys can still go." She said.

"O.k" Shikamaru said and walked to the door. Along with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Kakashi asked her looking back into the room. "Your feeling o.k. Right?"

"Yea I'm fine I just want to get some sleep." She walked over to the door and waved good-bye then shut it. She then walked over to her backpack and took out her drawing pad and flipped to the pitcher of Sai.

She thought this was her best pitcher of him. The shading on his face was perfect. But seeing the pitcher brought back painful memories of the night he died. So she put the book back and walked to the door.

_Maybe I should have gone with them? _She thought to herself as she opened the door. Her room had just become a little stuffy and she wanted some air. So she walked down to the front of the building then jumped to the roof.

She sat there for a long time just thinking about what had happened to make her life so complicated. But she was pushed out of her thoughts by a soft cough.

Sakura whipped around a little startled to find Gaara behind her.

"Oh Gaara-chan you startled me." She said looking up at him. Gaara walked over to stand beside where she was sitting.

"My apologies." He said then turned to look out at the city. He didn't talk again until Sakura asked him a question.

"How was you meeting?" She asked not looking at him.

"Good. It finished about an hour ago. And I was just coming up here to think." He answered.

"Oh sorry I can go…" She started to push herself up but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"No it's fine I don't mind the company." He said still not looking at her. Sakura wasn't looking at his face but at his hand that he had left on her shoulder.

"You see that building over there?" He said lifting his hand from her shoulder to point at it. Sakura moved over to get a better view of the one he was talking about.

It was made of all glass and Sakura remembered it to be their medical plant house. But she played along and said

"Yea what is it?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Its are green house. I thought you would like to use it. You might be here for a wile and I thought it would keep your mind off the heat." He saw the little drops of sweet running down her face.

"Yea. How do you stand it here? I would die in this heat if I had to live here." She said then laid her head down on the railing hoping it was a little could.

"I don't know…..I guess I was just born used to it, I never really paid attention to it." Gaara placed a hand on Sakura's cheek and smiled.

"Its funny to see some one so effected by it." He smiled again then took his hand away.

Sakura stud there a little dumb struck. But she quickly snapped out of it and turned back to the city. And after a moment she jumped up on to the railing then turned to Gaara.

"Well I see you latter Gaara-chan." He waved then she jumped down on to the second floor landing and walked to her room.

She was about to open the door when she felt someone looking at her. Turning to her left her eyes landed on Kankuro's black close.

"Oh it's you." He said leaning up on the wall.

"Gee thanks that made me feel wanted." Sakura said pushing the door open. But when she went to walk in Kankuro stopped her.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" He asked looking at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him then walked into her room leaving the door open so he could hear her.

"Why should I tell you? All you've done since I got here was make fun of me." She walked over to the table and undid her pouch from her hip. Kankuro moved to lean on the doorframe of her room.

"Look I'm sorry. I just want to know where he is ok?" he said.

She looked at him over her shoulder (cuz her back was to him) then wile pulling off her shirt (bra and all) answered him.

"Him Shikamaru and Kakashi went to find a bar." She walked to her bag still not facing him and pulled out a big shirt. Then slipped it on.

Kankuro had to grab his nose to stop it from bleeding.

_God…that was a little much? _He thought to himself. But secretly he wished she had facing him. Sakura turned around and looked as if nothing happened.

" But knowing them there most likely still wondering the streets looking for one." She grabbed her backpack and sat down on the bed.

"Can you tell him I am looking for him when they get back?" he asked.

Sakura looked up. "Ask him your self." He thought she was being smart but then he heard Naruto's voice coming up the stairs. He wondered if she had sensed him from all the way over there, But when he looked back at her she just winked and started to draw something in a book.

"Hey Kankuro what yea doing?" Naruto asked walking up with Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"Looking for you." He answered but Naruto pushed past him and walked into Sakura's room along with Kakashi and Shikamaru. Making Sakura look up at them.

"Excuse me but what do you think your doing? This is my room." She was sitting Indian style with her note pad in her lap.

"Sakura what are you wearing?" Naruto asked looking her up in down. She was in her big t-shirt witch came down to her mid thigh. And she had slipped out of her skirt and only had her black shorts on under it.

"My pajamas…you know the thing you sleep in." She shifted her leg then went back to drawing.

"It's a little….." Kakashi couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

Sakura looked up. "A little….What?" She raised an eyebrow. She had thought that her pajamas were fine but maybe she didn't notice something.

"Sexy!" Naruto said laughing. Making Sakura shake her head and ball her hand into a fist.

"Idiot…what the hell do you guys want?" She asked rolling her eyes a little.

"Nothing we just saw Kankuro standing here and thought we should come over and investigate." Naruto said.

"Well now that you've seen that I'm alright can you go?" She asked wile lying down on her bed.

Kakashi had to wipe the drool from his face. Sakura's shirt had ridden up her leg and now showed off a good part of her thigh. Sakura looked up to see them all starring at her.

"Ok that's it." She got up and stud by her bed. "If all of you aren't put of here by the count of three, I'm going to hit you so fucking hard you'll get a bonner." Sakura stud with her hand on her hip then started to count.

"One!"

Shikamaru and Kakashi started to walk to the door.

"Two!"

Kankuro pulled himself out of the door way and stud in the hallway.

"Three!" Sakura sent a bone crushing punch right into Naruto's skull. He flew out of the room and landed on his head right beside Kankuro.

"Son of a bitch!…..What the hell Sakura….you have anger problems!" Naruto yell holding his head in his hands.

"I gave you plenty of time to get out." She said walking to the door to close it. But stopped and looked past Naruto. A man was standing on top of the building right across from them.

He wore a mask but his dark red spiky hair moved in the slight breeze.

"Who the hell is that?" Sakura asked and pointed to the man. They all turned to look.

"Kankuro…..is that a sand village ninja?" Sakura asked a little hesitant.

"No…it isn't." He said. But right then the man threw a knife so hit right in between Kankuro and Naruto. When they looked up he was gone.

"Look there's a note attached." Naruto said picking up the knife and plucking off a little peace of paper.

"Cherry blossoms don't grow in sand." Naruto read aloud then looked up at Kakashi. But Kakashi was looking over to Sakura, as was Kankuro and Shikamaru.

"You don't think that that note was talking about me do you?" Sakura asked looking at Kakashi. But she already knew the answer to her question.

"Gaara needs to see this." Kankuro said pointing to the note. They nodded and waited for Sakura to get dressed.

She ran in and slipped into her skirt and pulled back on her shirt from today. Also before she walked out she grabbed her sketchbook from off the bed.

…

…

…

…

Gaara had been in a meeting so when they got to his office the guard told them to wait inside, so they did. Sakura sat in the chair under the window. Kakashi stud up ageist the wall by the door. Naruto and Kankuro sat in the chairs facing Gaara's desk. And Shikamaru stud leaning on the bookcase.

Sakura pulled out her book and balanced it on her knees then she begain to sketch the man she had seen. Kakashi heard her drawing and came over to watch.

About ten minutes latter Sakura had draw an exact replica of the seen that happened earlier.

"Uh….." Kakashi said under his breath. Making Sakura turn around.

"What is it not good?" She looked back down at the page.

"No no it looks vary good, but can you turn back I your book." Kakashi watched as she flipped the pages over one by one.

"Stop!" Kakashi said suddenly once she got to a particular pitcher. He reached down and flipped the book back to the pitcher that she had just drawn the flipped back in forth between the two.

"There the same person." Sakura said I a harsh whisper. He body started to shake and her muscles tensed. She felt a cold sweat starting to form on her brow.

"Sasori…..Kakashi….I saw him die. I wasn't two feet away." She looked up into his deep drown eyes. And saw something that she had never seen in them before. She could tell that he was worried about something. She reached up and placed a hand on his.

"Kakashi there's no way it was him. I'm telling you he's dead. And besides if that was him where was his puppet? He wouldn't dare come to sand without one of his puppets." Sakura smiled as she flipped between the two pages again.

_But I do have to admit they have a big resemblance to each other._ Sakura thought as she closed her notebook and looked over to Kankuro who was talking to Naruto quietly.

_If that is Sasori Kankuro will want to know first thing, But I don't think that will be a good idea. If he goes off looking for a fight and scares the masked man away we'll never find out who he is. _

Sakura agreed with her self not to tell Kankuro. But if Kakashi bought it up she wouldn't be able to stop him. She pressed her lips together and blew out air. She didn't know how a simple mission to sand had become so troublesome.

…

…

…

…

Sakura flopped down on her bed. She was tired from all the talking. Gaara had made them wait there for another hour but when he came in they told him about the man and they all debated whether to bring in other sand ninja. They decided not to cause any worry and keep it a secret. And luckily Kakashi hadn't said anything about the drawings resemblance. But he did say that Sakura shouldn't stay alone. And of course Gaara had to choose her least favorite of the bunch. Kankuro.

Sakura looked over at him as he walked in the room. She rolled her eyes and side then sat up.

"I don't need any one to look after me." She said walking over and picking up the same big T-shirt from earlier. Kankuro turned away from her.

"Yea I'm not thrilled about it either ok?" He said peeking over his shoulder to see if she was done yet. But instead of seeing her in bed she saw a nice flash of her perfect butt. He snapped his head around and could feel a little blush come out on his cheeks.

"What ever…I'm going to bed. And don't you dare think you can sleep in the bed." She said looking over at him.

"What? Do you think I'm going to sleep on the floor?" He asked.

Sakura sat up and grabbed a knife from the side table. "I could always make the sleeping part permanent." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine!" He said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

….

….

Sakura could hear him shuffling around. It had woken her up and now Kankuro's constant noise made her eye twitch with anger. So she sat up a flicked on the lap. When she had gotten used to the light she say that his head was bent 90 degrees to the side. His eye flicked open when he saw the light.

"What?" He said moving his head up, but when he did Sakura heard a loud pop and he grabbed at it. She laughed then motioned for him to come over. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hold still." Sakura said as she got to her knees and put her hands on his neck. Green chakura formed around them and soon after Kankuro rotated his head to find the pain was gone. Sakura moved to the other side of the bed.

"You can sleep here. But only because I don't want Gaara made at me if his brother has a spine condition in a few years." She rolled over to her side but she was still facing him.

"Thanks." He said then slid his feet under the covers but before he laid down he peeled off his shirt. Sakura could feel her mouth start water but quickly got it under control. She looked at a scar that stretched from his lower side to his upper chest.

"What happened there?" She said reaching out and putting her hand on the middle of the scar. Kankuro jumped a little at her touch then looked down at his scar.

"Oh that, it was from a mission to the mist village. I got a sword right to the chest." He smiled then looked back down at the scar witch Sakura still hadn't taken her hand from. She ran her hand up and down it.

"Wha…" Kankuro began to ask but sakura put her finger to his lips. Then with lighting speed she had swung her leg over him and was now sitting on his chest. She bent down and ran her tong over his lips. Then reached her hand up and traced a lazy finger down his jawbone.

Kankuro ran his hands up her thighs and squeezed her butt. Then grabbed her waist and tossed her over so now he was on top of her. He had pinned her hands down above her. And now sent his tong in and out of her mouth.

Sakura grinded her hips upward and into him. She did it over and over until he put a little wait on her.

"Stop that!" He growled into her ear. Sakura smiled then grinded into him again.

"Or what?" She asked him. He answered by reaching down to the buckle on his pants and undoing them. Then in a swift move he took them and his boxers off. Also he had torn off Sakura underwear and throne them into the floor. He looked down at her. Her face was pale and her pink hair fell over into her eyes.


	3. Masked Man

Lala ok next chapter up! And hey to those people that are downing my story. Guess what you don't like what I'm writing DON'T READ IT!…….happys back! Well on with the story.

I own nothing….(cries)

"_Or what?" She asked him. He answered by reaching down to the buckle on his pants and undoing them. Then in a swift move he took them and his boxers off. Also he had torn off Sakura underwear and throne them into the floor. He looked down at her. Her face was pale and her pink hair fell over into her eyes. _

"Or things are going to get serious…." He said looking down at her, waiting to see if she was ok with this. She smiled and flicked her eyes down to his harden penis.

"I doubt that 'little' old you could be too serious." She flicked her eyes down again. And grinded up on him. Kankuro moned and with his one hand still holding hers above them slid his other hand up her side then back down and stopped at her vagina. He ran his fingers threw her opening a few times but when Sakura started to mone he stopped.

"What's little?" he growled into her ear. As he plunged his finger in and out of her.

"Ahhh….ah…nothing…ahhh" Sakura said in broken gasps.

"Please….Ka….Kankuro" Sakura moned as Kankuro moved his aching member to her silt. She moned again as he pushed himself into her.

He closed his eyes at her tightness. He could feel her juices running over his dick as he pushed it in and out of her. He groaned.

"Please…Kankuro faster." Sakura pleaded with him. He smiled and bent down leavening kiss's down her collarbone then pushed faster and faster until her felt Sakura tighten around his dick.

"Ka…Kankuro!" Sakura yelled and as she did Kankuro was pushed over the edge. And had to hold himself up at the power of his relise.

After a second he laid down beside Sakura. She smiled and curled up ageist him laying her head on his chest.

"And I thought your puppet was compensating for some thing. Silly me." Sakura laughed. Kankuro smiled and shook his head.

"You know for being so far away from home you are pretty confident in making insults." Kankuro said opening one eye to peak down at her.

"Like I said. I could kill you with my eyes closed." She covered her eyes with her hand then peeked threw two fingers. "You shouldn't doubt my strength." She said.

"Oh I don't doubt anything about you except….." He cut his sentence short. He sat up then his hand shot out and sakura saw the chakura strings that glowed a light blue. She followed them down to where they disappeared into Kankuro's basket he kept on his back.

And with out notice the crow broke out of the basket only it looked just like Kankuro. The crow walked over to the door and opened it. Sakura grabbed the cover and pulled it around her bare waist, incase someone was standing out there.

But all sakura could see was a little box that was sitting on the ground just outside the door.

"What is that?" She said sliding out of the bed taking the sheet with her and walked over to the door. The crow stepped a side and let her pick up the box. Then she walked back over to the bed and sat down.

But before she sat down she picked up Kankuro's boxers and handed them to him.

"Please have pity." She said with a smile as she watched him take the boxers and slip them on. Then she looked back down to the box. It looked safe enough to open.

So she opened the lid slowly and looked inside. Then gasped. She looked over to Kankuro. Then back to the box. She reached into the box and pulled out the small glass tree. It was about the size of a soft ball. The little leaves that where on the end some how had a pink tent to them. Sakura inspected the tree more as Kankuro took the box from her.

"There's another note." He said pulling out a plain white peace of paper. Sakura moved over closer to him so she could read it but he read it out loud anyway.

"I never knew you could draw. But where's my puppet?" Kankuro looked up at her.

"Don't you draw?" But she had already jumped up from the bed and ran to her backpack. She flipped to the drawing she had done of Sasori Then looking down at the page she fell to the floor. He feet tucked under her and her hand covering her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Ha asked as he walked over to her.

Sakura turned the notepad around so he could see the pitcher. His eyes widened and looked at her.

"But you said…that…you killed him." Kankuro studded. But Sakura didn't answer she just shook. She was shaking so bad that she dropped her note pad. Tears threatened to flood her eyes as she started to shake her head.

"But…that….that's not possible." Sakura's eyes widened and she couldn't help but start to cry. Her mind flicked to the day she thought she had seen him die. She had never told anyone how it was grandma Cho that had beaten Sasori. And if it wasn't for her that she would be dead now.

"Sakura…hey Sakura it's ok…Hey hey it's fine. Clam down. Your safe here." He knelt beside her and put his hand on her back. But that didn't stop her shaking.

"No…no he'll find me….he's been in my room. And threw my things. He knew about the pitcher. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Yes I do. You healed me remember." Kankuro said pulling her to him. She shook ageist him so hard it made his dog tags jingle.

"Sakura…you've got to calm down." He pulled her even closer to him trying to make her stop but she fought and tried to pull away.

"Get off of me!" She screamed then when he did she pulled back her fist and punched him in the only place that was visible. His hip.

He flew back and hit the door with his back grabbing his hip in pain.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled at her but then he saw that she was having a total melt down. She had taken the lap and thrown it at the wall.

"NO! He'll find me. HE"LL FIND ME!" Kankuro pulled open the door and scooted out. He could tell that his hip was broken and with each little movement the bone slid out of place some more. Then when he reached Kakashi room he banged on the door.

"KAKASHI! GET OUT HERE!" Kankuro yell then laid down on the ground.

Kakashi opened the door. "What the hell?" He asked as he bent down to help Kankuro.

"No don't move me. I think Sakura broke my hip. We got another message from the man. He has been watching her. Then all of a sudden she went crazy." Kankuro nodded towards Sakura's room.

Kakashi stepped over him and hit Naruto's door not bothering to wait to see if he came out. Then ran into sakura's room. She was thrashing at the wall with so much force that he was surprised that it didn't brake.

"Sakura….Sakura clam down." He walked over and touched her arm but she pulled back her fist. He barely dogged it. Then he quickly rapped his arms around her. And picked her up. Even with her thrashing around he carried her easily to the bed.

"Sakura! You need to stop. Your ok." But she wouldn't stop fighting so he had to craw on top of her he held her arms down and locked his legs so her legs could move but they couldn't do any damage.

And that's how Naruto and Shikamaru found them as they walked in.

"What the hell?" Naruto took a step forward. But Kakashi raised a hand and pointed to the door.

"Go get a medic. Get two one for her and one for…" But he didn't get to finish the sentence because sakura had landed a hard punch right to his face.

"DAM-IT" He said as he fought to get her hand back down.

"Shikamaru help me hold her down! Naruto you go." Kakashi said then shifted his wait so that he moved so Shikamaru could grab her left arm and leg. Then Naruto ran out.

"Sakura!" Kakashi moved over a little more but stopped when he felt some thing crush under his knee. It was a tree. And as soon as  
Sakura saw it was broken she stopped moving. But Kakashi didn't look up at her he looked at the mist that was coming out of the tree it was a pinkish color.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked as he let go of Sakura.

"That came in the box." Kankuro said hopping in with a medic helping him. "Hggh…" He stopped when he saw Sakura.

"What did you guys do?" Kakashi and Shikamaru looked down at her. Blood was running out of her eyes like tears. And her eyes there self's where blood shot. The medic set Kankuro down and ran over to her.

After a few minutes of looking at her he spoke to Kakashi. "She's been poisoned" He said them looked back down at Sakura. "We're going to need to work on her as soon as possible."

Kakashi nodded and waited for him to move so he could pick up Sakura. "Shikamaru help Kankuro get to the hospital." Kakashi walked out but stopped. Down at the end of the hallway he saw Naruto lying on the ground. When the medic and the others came out. They stopped too. Kakashi sat Sakura down and ran to Naruto. The others fallowed him.

"Naruto?…..Hey Naruto." Kakashi nudged him. And Naruto groaned a little then sat up.

"Oh man…..what the hell?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he helped his stand up.

"Man I was just fallowing the medic and some one whacked me on the head." He rubbed his head again. Kakashi eyes got big.

"Shit!" He whipped around to where he had set Sakura down. Only to see that she was gone.

"Mother fucker!" He ran over and looked around. "God dam-it. It was a trap. He wanted us to go over to Naruto. So he would have time to get Sakura. Son of a bitch! And I fell right into it." Kakashi had his fists balled up. As he paced but then he side and rubbed his nose.

"We're going to need to tell Gaara. Like right now." They nodded and the medic took Kankuro and told them where Gaara would be. Even though the demon had been taken from him he still never slept. So they found him on top of his office building starring up at the moon.

"Gaara!" Naruto ran over to him. "Sakura she's been taken!" Naruto said as he tried to calm himself. Gaara looked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked walking over to them.

"The man he took her. We feel right in to a trap, he used Naruto as a diversion and we feel right for it." Kakashi said.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Gaara's eyes went hard as he lessoned to what happened.

"I need to talk to Kankuro. He'll know more." Gaara said as he walked down the stairs. His cape blowing behind him.

…..

…..

…..

Sakura groaned as she rolled over on the somewhat soft bed. He head felt like it was hit with a hammer. She sat up and tried to look around but she couldn't. The room she was in was dark. She tried to remember how she got there but it hurt to think so she got up and ran her hands along the wall hoping to find the light switch.

She did and when she flicked it on she jumped back when she saw she wasn't alone.

Sasori sat in the corner with his hands over his chest. He wore a black shirt and a pair of plane black pants.

"You…your dead." Sakura studded as she fell backward on the wall.

"Clearly." He said with a smile. Then got up and walked over to her.

When he got over to her he leaned in and ran his tong down her cheek. And rapped his arms around her waist.

"I found you." He said licking her cheek again then pulling back to look at her. Loving the fear in her eyes.

"And I intend to keep you." He chuckled. Then Sakura snapped in to ninja mode. She focused her chakura into her hand but when she felt that none would come she looked up at Sasori.

He laughed then sat back down in his chair. "Oh don't bother…. It's a drug that suppresses your chakura." He raised his hands to stretch then put them behind his head.

"How?…….how is this possible?" Sakura said still up ageist the wall.

"Well it's not really that hard. After you and grandma Cho left, my medical puppet that I hid when I summed my other ones helped me get one of my puppets over to me and fixed my heart then I transferred bodies." He stud up

"But lets not talk about that…..You should be more worried about why you're here." He was back where he was before so close to her she could smell the slight mint on him.

_Mint?_ She thought as he brushed a peace of hair out of her face.

"Why ….am I here?" Sakura asked pushing around him and crossing the room to stand beside the bed.

"Well….Two things. First thing I need you for is a medical issue. My puppet might be good but I know that it had to take great skills to create an antidote to my poison. So I need you help. My heart couldn't be fixed to the state I prefer it to be. So I would like you to 'patch the holes' for lack of better words."

Sakura flinched as Sasori walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"And the second?" Sakura asked a little hesitantly. Sasori smiled and quickly pulled Sakura to the bed and moved her under him. Sakura didn't try to push him off because with her chakura she had no chance to win any fight with him.

"I wont deny that when I saw you I didn't find you attractive. But now that I've been watching you for the last couple of months." He watched as Sakura's eyes twitched a little.

_The last couple of months? _Sakura thought. How many times had she walked around her apartment naked or brought a guy home? Sasori must have saw what she was thinking because he bent his head down and nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Oh yes 'couple of months' I've seen more of you then you have." He ran his hands up her side then back down again. Then he put his hands up her shirt and traced circles on her upper stomach. He kissed her neck and then pushed him self off her. Sakura didn't know why but she was a little disappointed by it.

Sasori laughed as he read her face. And grabbed her arm not to hard but kind of gently. He pulled her up to him and rapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry we'll get to that later." He said as Sakura shuddered a little. Then her let go of her and pulled off his shirt. He stud there letting Sakura's eyes rome over his chest. She saw that his heart had scratches all over it and it was a little blackened.

She then looked back up at him. "I'll need my chakura. And some medical supplies." He nodded and pointed to the wall.

"We'll be using the room next to this one." He said and walked over to the wall then touched it. Sakura felt the room shake a little then the wall opened up to show another room. But this one had a lot more light and Sakura saw that there was a medical bed and tools in the middle of it.

Sasori walked in to it and pulled out a small syringe that held a small amount of blue liquid. "This is the antidote to my chakura suppresser. There enough to bring back some of your chakura but not all. So don't try anything because I still have all my chakura." He looked at her then walked over to her.

Sakura held out her arm and waited for him to stick her with the needle. Then after he had she watched as he got up on the table and laid down.

She walked over to the table with the tools on it. Then own to his heart. She took a deep breath then got to work. She couldn't believe how still he could be. Even when she went to sew something he didn't even flinch.

…

…

…

…

Kakashi sat beside Naruto. He held Sakura's drawing book in his hands. Shikamaru was standing beside Gaara. They were all watching Kankuro pull his shirt carefully over his bandaged waist. Sakura had indeed broken his hip.

"I sent my ninja dogs after them. They'll call after they pick up a sent." Kakashi said looking down at the book.

"Alright I'll get a team ready to go after her." Gaara said helping Kankuro stand up.

"No I think we should go after her." Kankuro said nodding to Kakashi and the others. "I know how Sasori works. And there Sakura's team."

Gaara nodded. "I don't think you're in any condition to go." He pointed to his hip. But Kankuro shook his head.

"I'll be fine. The medic said he fixed it. And that the pain will only last a little wile." He said.

"Man Kankuro she got you good. How did she get a clean shot at your hip?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro looked down at the ground. And rubbed his neck. "Well….um…..you know I was ah..…trying to hold her down and she got me." Kankuro looked up at Naruto but it was Kakashi looking at him that made him feel uneasy.

"If you were trying to hold her down you would have had her hands. And your weapons pouch is on that side so it would have stopped her blow a little. And her hand would be hurt. But when she got me she showed no sine of being hurt." Kakashi looked at him.

"Well I had taken my pouch off. So she got me with a full punch." He said.

"You took you weapons pouch off when you were suppose to be guarding her?" Shikamaru was the one to talk this time. Kankuro was dumbstruck. He couldn't come up with a lie, his mind was totally blank. So he looked back down and didn't say anything.

"Kankuro what's going on?" Gaara asked with his hand crossed over his chest.

"Crist…We had sex ok? I really didn't want to say it but dam you guys can't let anything go." Kankuro looked over at Gaara.

"What the hell?" Naruto said standing up pointing to Kankuro "You were just supposed to guard her. Not do her. No wonder Sasori had the chance to drop off the box undetected. You were to busy getting busy." Naruto balled up his fist but sat back down when he heard Kakashi's voice.

"Naruto you have every right to want to kick Kankuro ass but you're going to have to wait. He's right. We'll need him if we have to fight Sasori." Naruto could hear the angry in Kakashi voice. Normally he would still be at Kankuro throat but he knew that Kakashi was the edge of his rope so he sat down. And for the next few minutes no one talked but Gaara had to be in his office soon so they made a plan for when Kakashi ninja dogs picked up her sent. Then they all went back to there rooms.

As soon as Kakashi got into his room he snapped the nearest thing in half. Witch in this case was the chair. Then he went over to the wall, punching it until he was sure the whole building would collapse if he even brushed it.

Kakashi put his hands on the desk. Gripping the sides so hard that the wood split and cracked. He looked up in the mirror and looked at him self. He didn't know why but he hated what looked back at him. All his life he had 100's girls chasing after him. But what did that matter. He only wanted one.

"Sakura…." He said aloud to himself. Then a flood of disgust hit him.

_Kankuro? Sakura how could you not see how much I love you? _ Kakashi ripped off his headband and looked strait into his Sharingan. Watching it start to spin. Then he stopped him self. What good would killing him self do? He had to stay alive for Sakura. Who else would understand the ninja dogs barks.

"DAM IT!!!!" HE yelled as he slung his bag into the wall.

_Calm down. You need to keep calm._ Kakashi reminded him self as he walked over to is bed and laid down. Even though he doubted he'd get any sleep he closed his eyes anyway.

…

…

…

…

Sakura couldn't control her heavy breathing. She didn't even bother to pull the blanket up over her naked chest. Sasori had laid his head on her stomach and was now running his finger up and down her leg. She should be mad or upset but she didn't feel anything like that. She actually thought that it was really good.

Sasori loved how her stomach rose and fell with her breath. He loved how alive she felt. He didn't have to breath so he didn't remember how it felt. But feeling her breath was good enough. He didn't know why she didn't try and fight him off. He knew that he would win but still he didn't think that she would go this easy into it.

Her skin was so smooth. And the way little goose bumps erupted all over her leg as her rubbed it was almost laughable. He moved his head so that he could see her. She had her eyes closed but that isn't what made him raise an eyebrow in question. It was the fact that she was smiling that made him question her sanity.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked still looking at her.

Sakura's eyes popped open and she looked down at Sasori who was staring up at her. She didn't have an answer. She didn't know why she liked it so much but she did.

"I wasn't." She said. She knew that is was the saddest lie she had ever told but still it was better then nothing.

"Don't lie to me. If you like something you should say you do. That's a lesson you should learn along with that stupid teacher of yours." Sasori said pushing him self up on one arm.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said a little harshly. Witch she soon regretted because Sasori had jumped up and gotten on top of her pinning her hands to the bed.

"DON"T forget who your talking to!" He said clearly pissed off but then his tone softened. "I'm talking about how your sensei makes little visits to your apartment after you've fallen asleep or how he has to touch you even for the smallest reason. And how he stared at you when you were walking threw the desert." He now was sitting up completely and looking down at her.

"…." Sakura didn't know what to say. Could she believe what he was saying? Why would Kakashi do those things? Did he like her? Or even love her?

"I'll take your silence as an answer." He said lying back down on her stomach. "But that doesn't matter any more. Your mine now." He said kissing her stomach.

_I need to find away out of here. But with me being drugged like this……I don't think that's a possibility._ Sakura thought. She knew that it was all up to friends now. Sasori starting to suck on her stomach snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Sakura-chan you're so tense. But done worry I can fix that." Sasori said moving up so he could reach her head. Then he planted kisses down her jaw and along her neck. Then he trailed his tong down her chest then he rolled his tong over her nipple earning a mone and making her arch her back.

He smiled at how easy it was to make her squirm. He rolled his tong around making her mone again. Then moved to the other nipple. He then moved down run his hands down and over her thighs. Then so quickly Sakura had to gasp Sasori threw open her legs and ran his finger threw the wet slit.

"Ah…." Sakura moned as Sasori replaced his finger with his tong. He slipped his tong in and out sopping up all her juices. He then used two fingers to open her pussy wider and started to suck on her aching clit.

"Ah…Sasori….." Sakura started to squirm. Sasori smiled and moved back up to her head. Kissing and licking all over her neck.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly into her ear. Sakura just bit her lip trying not to wine. Sasori chuckled then rubbed his dick over her pussy. He then pushed into her. Slowly at first then faster and faster, until he felt her walls tighten around him. Making him thrust harder then soon after releasing into her.

Sakura's breathing went back to being fast and Sasori moved to lie beside her. His arm lying over her stomach with his fingers back to tracing circles on her soft skin.

_How are they supposed to find me? I don't even know where the hell I am. _Sakura thought as she got her breathing under control. She thought about what Sasori had said about Kakashi. She didn't think that Kakashi was staring at her. She knew that he sometimes visited her at night. But she thought it was just cause he was worried about her.

She didn't think that she would be able to fight her way out of here or even bust out of here. So that only left her one choice. She would have to make Sasori trust her. Sakura knew it couldn't be that hard. So she put her plan in to action right there.

She moved his arm then swung her leg over him so that she was sitting on his lower back.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked turning his head around to look at her. But she didn't answer she just built up the little chakura she put off to the side and healed a crack in this arm. She saw it when he had first laid it across her.

Sasori smiled and set his head back down on the bed. "Why did you do that?" He asked still smiling.

Sakura laid down on his back and put her chin on his shoulder.

"Your right if I like something I should say so. And even though there has to be something wrong with me. I like this." She said. She sat up and rubbed her hands down his back.

"Can you feel this?" She asked running her hand back up his back.

"I'm a puppet. I'm not dead." He laughed. And slid his hand on her stomach and picked her up so he could turn over underneath her. So he was now lying on his back with her on top of him.

"Hmmm" He moned as Sakura rubbed her hand down his chest. She knew where all the muscle weakness points in a body were, but she didn't think that would apply to a puppet. She knew how good it felt to have these points rubbed and worked on. So she rubbed over all the points she remember were in the chest.

Sasori grabbed her wrists and held them. "Your not trying to trick me into giving you your chakura back are you." His face was hard and Sakura could tell if he was mad or upset.

She leaned down into his ear. "If I wanted to do that. I would just sex you up." Sakura said leaning back up.

"Hm I like that idea." He said leaning up so Sakura's head was on his chest.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sakura asked not looking at him. He rubbed her back and didn't answer for a wile but then he picked her up and laid her back down on the bed.

"I guess your going to be needing food soon. Your close are over on the floor get dressed, I'll be back." He said turning around and putting his hand on the wall making it open like before. The he was gone.

…

…

…

…

"Kakashi!" Naruto's voice snapped him out of his daydream. They had been running for a while now. 3 maybe 4 hours. One of Kakashi ninja dogs had picked up Sakura's sent late last night. And now Naruto Shikamaru Kankuro and him self were running threw the desert.

"What?" he asked a little annoyed. Naruto pointed behind them at Kakashi dog.

"He stopped." He said. Kakashi turned and saw that the dog had indeed stopped. So he turned around and ran over to it.

"Alright." He said to the barking dog. "He said the trail ends here. It goes under ground." Kakashi bent down and picked up some sand. "But I don't see how we're suppose to be able to get under there." Kakashi threw down the sand and rubbed his nose in frustration.

"Maybe I could help?" Gaara said rising up from the sand.

"Gaara!?" Naruto gasped. "Your not aloud to leave the village." He said pointing at him.

"The hell I'm not. I'm the Kazekage. Those elders can't tell me where I can and can't go." Gaara walked over to where Kakashi stud. Then he performed a hand sine and the sand started to fall out. It got lower and lower until a door was shown.

"Alright lets go." Kakashi said walking up to the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked and the five of them walked right in. Kakashi saw that there was a long hallway but no doors. He looked over to Naruto.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked Kakashi. But Kakashi didn't answer he just walked down the hallway. He could feel a stronger chakura it his left but also a weaker one strait ahead. So he walked toward that one.

"Shikamaru. Can you slip you shadow under this wall?" Shikamaru nodded and did his Jutsu. They all watched as his shadow hit the wall but didn't disappear under it.

"There's no opening." He said dropping his hands.

"That's because it's not a door." Gaara said placing his hand on the wall.

"The other chakura is in this room now." Kankuro said walking up. Kakashi fought back the impulse to punch him. But he didn't send him a vary dirty look.

…

…

…

…

Sakura jumped up when the wall opened and Sasori stepped threw holding a tray of food. Witch didn't smell all that bad.

She got up and walked over to him he sat down in the chair putting the food beside him. Sakura didn't know where she was suppose to sit. But Sasori made the choice for her by pulling her into his lap. She squealed but she remained sitting there.

She reached over to the food and grabbed the sandwich that looked like it had some kind of meat and cheese on it. She took a bit surprised that it was really good.

Sasori watched as she took another bit then a sip of water. Sakura must have felt him looking at her because she looked over at him. The raised her sandwich offing some to him.

He smiled and moved forward but passed the sandwich and kissed her licking at her lips. Sakura was little shocked by this but put the sandwich down and rapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him deeper in to the kiss.

He didn't know why she made him feel so good but she did and he couldn't help but touch her. He needed her. Right now. So her picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Knocking down her food tray on the way over. But he was too preoccupied to care.

…

…

…

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked the rest of them. Kakashi heart started to pound. He heard the crash but still didn't know how to get into the room it came from.

"Hush…we cant let him know that we're here. We don't know if that crash was a bad thing." Shikamaru said covering Naruto's mouth.

"We're going to have to bust it down." Gaara said with his hand still on the wall.

"Yea…alright. It looks pretty thick so Naruto you get over here with me and Gaara and on three we'll do it." Kakashi said moving over so Naruto could walk over.

"Right." Naruto said walking over.

"One….Two…THREE!"

…

…

…

Sakura had managed to keep her close on but Sasori was in the process of roaming his hands up her shirt. But then he stopped and looked at her.

"We're about to be interrupted." He bent down and kissed her. But Sakura felt some thing different in this kiss, she felt sadness.

BOOM!!!!

Sakura tried to look over at the wall that she knew had been knocked down but Sasori didn't let her out of the kiss instead her pushed harder down on her. Then snapped his head to the side to look at who had broken in.

Sakura still was able to see who it was. But when she heard the sound like birds chirping she knew who at lest on of them was.

Sasori jumped off of her just in time to miss Kakashi punch. Then he smiled and slipped into the wall with a smiled Naruto Gaara Shikamaru and Kankuro broke threw the wall trying to fallow him.

Sakura didn't know when she had started to cry but she was and she jumped up and ran over to Kakashi. She buried her face into his chest. She felt his arms rap around her and pull her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Sakura…." He didn't know what to say. But he didn't need to Sakura was looking up at him. Her eyes where red and a little puffy. But Kakashi still thought she looked beautiful.

"Kakashi I'm sorry I never noticed…." Sakura reached up and pulled his head down to hers. It wasn't a long kiss but it was sweet and full.

"He told me about how you looked at me and made reasons to touch me." She was looking up at him and watch as he closed his eyes.

"Kakashi I know…." But Kakashi cut her off and in one move he slipped down his mask and pulled her up to kiss her again. This time it was longer but sakura felt the desperation in it. She could tell that he had loved her for longer then a couple of months.

He stopped and pulled his mask back up. And pushed Sakura's head down on his chest. She had stopped crying but she left her head there.

The others walked back into the room.

"He got away. There was another door and he got out of it and disappeared" Naruto said talking more to Sakura then anyone else.

"We need to get out of here. There could be traps or he might have back up." Shikamaru said. Kakashi nodded and went to pick up Sakura But she backed away.

"I can walk. I'm not hurt." Sakura put her hands up.

"Sakura I can barely see your chakura. I don't need you falling down in the middle of the desert." Kakashi said looking at her. Sakura took a deep breath and walked over to him. He picked her up and put her on his back.

"This is really sad you know?" Sakura said to Kakashi as he walked out the room. He leaned up to reply " I like it." He smiled and so did Sakura.

Ok that was that chapter! Woot-woot. Yea so I'm going to post the next chapter when I get 5more reviews.

ANBU-KAKASHI-LOVER666


	4. Who to Pick?

Hello again! Sorry it took me so long. See I didn't know how I wanted to go with the story. And I felt/feel like I was making Sakura too much of a slut. And I know this is a Kakashi and Sakura story but please hang in there I want everyone to have a chance with her.

I own nothing.

"Kakashi you weapons pouch is digging right in to my thigh." Sakura wined as she bounced a little from being on his back as he ran.

"You know for a ninja you sure do wine a lot." He said looking back at her.

"Well I don't even know why I'm on your back. I can walk." She said.

Kakashi laughed, "I know."

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Then why can't I get down?"

"Because. We're running." Kakashi said smiling.

Sakura side and laid her head one Kakashi shoulder as she tightened her legs around his hips a little more. She couldn't help but notice he smelt really good, like how it smelt after it rained and the wind was blowing. Like nature and the woods.

Kakashi had a hard time staying on his feet let alone running with Sakura doing little things that pushed him a little farther to the edge. He didn't know how much more of her rubbing her head on his back he could take.

…

…

…

"Look there's the gates to the village. Now put me down." Sakura said wiggling on his back. Kakashi just shook his head and kept running.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled and a few second latter the yellow haired ninja appeared running beside them.

"What?" He asked looking over at her.

"Tell him to let me down!" She bumped her head into Kakashi's back. Naruto looked at Kakashi but when he shook his head no Naruto looked back to Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto said shrugging.

"What 'Sorry Sakura' that's it? Do something. GO FUCKING NINE TAILS ON HIM! SOMETHING" Sakura wiggled more. Her wiggling made Gaara and Kankuro come over.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked. Sakura stopped moving and looked at him.

"Tell him to put me down! I'm not a cripple I can walk my chakura is almost completely back." She gave Gaara her puppy eyes and even added a little pout of her lips.

"Kakashi the village is only right there." Gaara said.

_Ha worked like a charm. God are all men this easy? _Sakura thought as Kakashi stopped so she could get down. She slipped off his back and started to walked toward the village. Kankuro walked beside her.

"Are you sure you can walk?" He asked moving a little closer then he need to be. Sakura looked over at him. Her face dead.

"Alright. Alright I'm just asking." Kankuro laughed.

_Dam him. Why dose he have to be so cute. God that make up is really sexy. _Sakura thought smiling at him.

"But seriously are you o.k. You've been threw a lot." Gaara asked walking up on the other side of her.

"Yea I'm fine. This heat is the only thing that's wrong with me." Sakura said fanning her self with her hand. She kept walking for a second but stopped to pull of her shirt. She had her sports bra on so she didn't think it would be a bad thing to do. But when she heard all of them gasp she was second-guessing her self.

"What?" She asked but then she fallowed their eyes down to her stomach. It was covered with scratches some of them looked really deep.

"How the hell? I don't even fell them." She said touching one of them. She racked her brain trying to remember if maybe Sasori could have done this with out her noticing. But she knew that was imposable.

She pushed down on one that looked big to see if it hurt. At first it did so she pushed a little harder and that's when the pain exploded in her stomach. Sakura never felt something that hurt so bad. She fell down to her knees rapping her hands around her stomach.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Shikamaru ran over to her they tried to help her up but then stopped when she started to cough up blood.

Gaara moved his sand up under her and carried her toward the village. "Lets go we don't know what's wrong with her." Gaara yelled back at them then started to run. Kakashi balled up his fists he was mad not only at Sasori but also a little at Gaara if she would have just stayed on his back she wouldn't be in pain right now.

…

…

…

Sakura could sense a strong chakura beside her.

_Kakashi…_ She thought as she moved her hand over to wards it. She found a hand and slipped hers into it. She was surprised at the roughness. She remembered Kakashi hand as soft and smooth not rough. But it had to be Kakashi because she felt the hand rub its finger over her hand. She guessed trying to relax her.

"Uhg.." Was all Sakura could get to come out. Her eye fluttered a little then opened.

_Red? What's red?_ Sakura thought as her eyes focused then relised it was Gaara's hand she was holding. That made her eyes pop completely open.

"Gaara… I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Sakura said as she tried to sit up but couldn't because of two things one of them being the pain in her stomach and the other one was the fact that she was naked under the sheet that was coving her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked lying back down.

"The nurses said they had to get out because you need your rest." He said standing up.

"Then how are you here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"The title Kazekage tends to open doors for you." He smiled and went over to the window.

"And one of those doors just happened to be my hospital room door?" Sakura asked smiling. They both laughed then Gaara came over and sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't know if she liked him being so close with her being naked and all.

"But I came here to see if I could ask you a few questions." He had a serious look on his face it kind of scared Sakura a little but she nodded.

"Alright why don't you tell me from the beginning." He said. Sakura nodded and told him everything. She left out how she really didn't fight him and said that she was really weak from the drugs he gave her. And by the time she was done Gaara had moved to the window and was starring out of it.

They were both quite for a wile but Gaara broke the silence.

"While you were asleep we finished the treaty. So all you have to worry about is getting better." He was still facing the window when he said this. "Then you guys can go home." He said. Sakura could tell there was sadness in his voice.

"Gaara? Are you ok.?" Sakura asked.

"Yea but it's been a nice change of pace with you guys around. I missed going out on missions. The whole she-bang. You might find this shocking but being Kazekage is actually vary boring." He said turning to face her.

"Also it's not everyday I get to save a pretty girl." He smiled and rubbed his hand a little. Witch caught Sakura interest.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. He said yes and told her that he did it breaking down the wall. Sakura smiled and told him to come over to her.

"Hold still." She said building up her chakura and healing his hand. "You know Gaara you really should invest in lotion, your hands are kind of rough."

"Sorry it's all the sand. I'm just not used to having people touch me." He flipped his hands over to look at them. Sakura looked down at them too. They have various scars and marks on them some bigger then others.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you still laying down the nurse said besides the pain you fine."

Sakura blushed. "Well I would get up but… um… I don't have any close on."

Gaara must have jumped ten feet in the air. His face got all red and he started to stutter.

"I'm…..Sor…Sorry…I didn't know they took you close away." He walked over to the closet. Then pulled out her close.

"Thank you Gaara. But umm ok wow I don't think I can get them on by my self." Sakura felt her own self blush. "I just need a little help." She said.

"Oh um alright I um can help you." He said walking over to her bed. But as soon as she sat up Sakura could tell he would be no help at all.

Gaara's jaw must have been on the floor. As she moved her legs over the side of the bed and stud up. She looked at him then smiled.

"Gaara I don't think I can stand her for to much longer." She said putting her hand on the side of the bed for support.

He mumbled a sorry then walked over and sat her close beside them. He grabbed her bra and waited for her to raise her hands above her head. She did and then he slipped it down her body.

He was surprised at how easy it went on. He watched as she adjusted it. Then he picked up her underwear. They were plain black but had little pink hearts on the side. That made Gaara smile.

"Shut up. My friend got me those." Sakura said as she stepped into them and waited for him to pull them up. Gaara turned away as he slid them up. She liked that he was so kind.

"Your friends give you underwear?" he asked. Looking at her.

"Why is that so strange?" She asked when he got her shirt and skirt on.

Gaara just laughed and shook his head. Sakura was about to yell at him but she felt her legs give out from under her.

Gaara moved quickly and caught her just before she fell. He didn't move he just looked down at her; her face was only inch away from his.

Sakura felt her breath hitch. All she could do is look into his deep green eyes. She never noticed how green they where. She didn't know what she should do. But Gaara make that decision for her. As he mover his head closer to hers.

"Gaara…" Sakura whispered. She didn't want to do this to Kakashi. Gaara stopped but when She didn't say anything he lowered his head completely.

Sakura gasped at the kiss. It was soft and gentle almost hesitant but then Sakura found her self kissing back and that when it hardened and Gaara picked Sakura up.

_I can't do this to Kankuro. He told me how much he cared about her. _Gaara thought as the memory flashed back into his head.

"_I don't even know how I got there." Kankuro said to him as they sat in his office. _

"_One minute she asked me a question and the next she was just on top of me." Kankuro smiled and put his head back on the back of the chair. _

Gaara set Sakura up on the bed and brushed a peace of hair out of her face. He then unclipped his gourd and tossed it to the ground along with his big Kazekage cloak.

"_Kankuro. You better not let this get to your head. You've seen how Kakashi guards her like a dog. You don't need to get on his bad side." Gaara said as he sat down on the corner of his desk. _

"_I don't care about that old man. Gaara I can't stop thinking about her. I'm thinking about sneaking back into the hospital to see her." Kankuro said standing up. But Gaara waved for him to sit back down. _

"_Kankuro you live three days from each other." Gaara said as he moved to stand beside Kankuro. Kankuro smiled. _

"_I know that's why I've decided to ask her to stay here. I mean we need more medical ninjas around here. So why not her?" Kankuro smiled as he pictured her lying on top of the roof after a long day of work. She would be in her bating suite tanning. And so often she would poor a little water on her body to keep cool. _

He then rubbed his hands over her stomach. "Dose it hurt?" He asked. Sakura shook her head and pulled him down for another kiss. He broke away from the kiss only to slip his hands under her skirt. He traced different shapes on her upper thigh.

"_Kankuro… What if she doesn't want to stay?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_She'll stay. I know I can make her want to stay." He said standing up and walking to the door. _

"_Kankuro come back here we need to talk." Gaara said. "How do you plan on making her want to stay?" he asked as he watched Kankuro sit back down. _

Sakura ran her hands over Gaara's bare chest. She looked back up into his deep green eyes. Not paying any attention to the pain growing in her stomach she flipped so she was now on top of him. Then kissed him along his jaw line then back up to his mouth. She traced his lips with her tong.

"_Gaara you don't under stand I've never felt like this about anyone before. I think I'm falling in love with her. She makes me feel things in like full power." Kankuro said putting his head in his hands._

"_What do you mean?" Gaara asked. He was just getting used to emotions but he was pretty sure that you couldn't control your emotions that they just happen at full power already. _

"_I mean when she was taken I felt mad. But not just normal mad really mad like I just wanted to kill anyone. And when I saw her fall in the desert I was afraid that she might not make it. But I felt the fear like it was me that was going to die." Kankuro took a deep breath. _

Sakura felt how hard Gaara was. She rolled her hips earning a mone from Gaara. She smiled at him and went back to kiss and licking him all over. She ran her hands down his sides but she stopped when Gaara flinched a little.

"_I think a part of me would have died if she did. God I don't know what I'm saying. I feel so stupid." Kankuro looked up at Gaara and smiled. _

"_Gaara I really do have to go. I want to wake up early so I can get to the hospital before anyone else." Gaara smiled and let Kankuro go. _

Gaara pushed Sakura up. He could feel something dripping on to his stomach. It was blood.He looked over at Sakura who was holding her stomach.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Gaara flipped off the bed and made room for her to lay back down. But she was curled up with her knees to her chest. She was about to speak but she couldn't there was blood pouring out of her mouth.

_Dam it! I should have paid attention to the pain. _Sakura thought as she rolled over so the blood wouldn't choke her. Gaara had already run out in to the hallway. And she could hear him yelling.

"NURSE!" She heard him yell twice before he came back in the room with an older woman behind him.

Sakura tried to stay awake but the darkness was pulling her in. She knew she was screaming but she couldn't stop. Her mouth was full of blood she kept spitting it out in between screams but it would just fill up again.

…

…

…

Sasori watched as sakura-fought ageist the nurse and it wasn't until Gaara helped her could she get her restrained. He wished the window was a little bigger so he could see more. But right now he just sat there watching the blood poor from her mouth.

_I didn't think the medicine would affect her so much. If they don't stop that bleeding she'll die. _Sasori thought.

He got up and jumped down from the roof. He could only wait to see if the people in this dammed village could save his love. He walked down into the old cellar of his grandma's house. He had been hiding there since yesterday afternoon.

"I'll get you back Sakura. Or I'll die trying." He said as he sat down on the old chair. He closed his eyes pretending to wait for the sleep that would never come.

…

…

…

"Oh so you were aloud to go back but I wasn't?" Kankuro asked a little pissed off. Gaara had come to his apartment to tell him about Sakura's condition. It had stabilized after they got the bleeding to stop.

"I went back to get her to tell me what happened. You just wanted to shack up with her." Gaara said getting mad himself. He could never tell him what happened. Since her felt so strongly about Sakura Gaara thought it was a good idea to just to try and keep away from her. But he didn't know if that was going to be a possibility.

"Should we tell the others?" Kankuro asked getting up.

"No… There'll want to go down there and she needs her rest. It can wait until morning." Gaara said turning to walk out. He closed the door behind him.

He really didn't want to go back to his office. But he couldn't go where he really wanted. So Gaara jumped to the top of the building. He looked up at the moon not wanting to look away from it.

…

…

…

Sakura heard the beeping of the heart rate machine. She went to itch her head but stopped. Her hands were tied down to the rails of the bed.

"God dam it." She whispered under her breath.

"Well if you wouldn't fight everyone you wouldn't need to be tied down." Kakashi said leaning up ageist the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked trying to incnor the beeping.

"Oh sorry. I'll leave." He said walking to the door.

"NO wait come here." She said. Kakashi stopped and walked over to her bed leaning on the rail.

"Yea?" He asked. Sakura didn't know why he sounded so mad. There was no way he could have known about Gaara. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind she watched at Kakashi face turned into Sasori's.

"Surprised?" He asked with a smile. Sakura's face got distorted with fear, had she seen her with Gaara? "Oh yeah I saw you with the sand freak. I thought you said you wanted me?"

"Gaara's not a freak if anyone here is it's you. How could anyone want to be with a thing like you? You're a monster, I should have killed you wile I was fixing you." Sakura snapped.

Sasori's face got hard. He raised his hand and slapped Sakura right across the face. Sakura thought he must have broken her cheekbone.

"Don't forget who the fuck you're dealing with!" He yelled at her. His face softened and he rubbed the cheek he just smacked.

"I'm sorry. You just made me lose my cool. You need to under stand that your mine now." He smiled at her. It reminded her so much of how Sai used to smile at them. Fake and full of lies.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Sakura said glairing at him. Sasori had had it with her smart mouth. He jumped on top of her and rapped his hands around her throat.

"You stupid bitch! All you have to do is shut your fucking mouth! Well if I can't have you no one will! DO you fucking hear me! I'll kill everyone you love! The fucking fox your god dam puppet lover. Even the sand freak! But you know the one person I wont kill though. I'll leave him alive but he'll be begging for death. I'll start by cutting out that sharingan of his. Then each one of his balls. He'll have nothing left to call him self a man!"

Sakura couldn't breath. She knew she was going to have bruises all over her from this. She twisted as much as she could but with her hands being tied she couldn't do much. Sasori felt her fighting him and got even madder. He threw punch after punch to her face. It wasn't until he felt her body go limp did her stop.

"I'll be back." He said as he walked toward the window. He dropped one of his custom made knifes on the ground beside her bed as he left. Once they saw this they would have to come looking for him and that would give him the chance to kill them. All of them.

….

….

….

Gaara, Kakashi, Kankuro, Naruto and Shikamaru walked into Sakura's room to find her cover in blood.

Shikamaru ran to get a nurse wile the others did what they could.

Blooded had dried on her face. And a clear black and blue bruise was visible on her neck. Kakashi ran to her side and peeled her hair out of the way.

"Sakura? Sakura! Can you hear me?" He was now holding her hand trying to get her to move. But she didn't.

Just then several nurses ran in with Shikamaru. They ran to Sakura and put different things into her IV but when on nurse stepped on the knife Sasori left she looked at them.

"You'll have to leave." She threw the knife to Gaara. "No weapons in theses rooms."

…

…

…

"How the hell dose he keep getting in and out of this fucking village with out getting caught?" Kakashi yelled. They where all in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Why the hell was she restrained? No wonder she looks like that. There was no way she could protect her self!" Shikamaru said.

"We don't know how he got in. But are ninjas are covering ever inch of this village." Gaara said rubbing his head. "If he's still here we'll find him.

…

…

…

It had been four strait hours they had been sitting there. Sakura was put in emergency surgery. The doctor had just now come out to tell them what was wrong.

"The bone in her face was completely shattered. And a muscle in her neck was ripped; also her windpipe had collapsed. It really looked worse then it was. The person who did this just wanted to leave a mark. Witch he did. She has major bruising on her face and neck. You can go in and see her but I doubt if she can talk." The doctor walked them to her room but then walked away.

Kakashi knew it was going to be bad but he never in all his life pictured it would be this bad.

Sakura's eyes were swollen shut. And all the black and blue that covered her face was like a mask. He walked over to Sakura and held her hand. He saw that Kankuro walked over and held the other one.

She moved her fingers so they knew she was awake.

"Sakura can you talk?" Naruto asked from the foot of her bed.

They all saw her lips move and guessed that the gargling noise that came out was her saying no. She moved her hands trying to comfort them.

"Sakura. This was Sasori wasn't it?" Kankuro asked. She moved her head up and down a little bit to say yes.

After that mostly they just sat there. Naruto tried to start small talk but no one really would answer him. So he gave up and just sat on the foot of Sakura's bed. Every so often Sakura's foot would twitch in her sleep. The doctor came in soon after they first came in and gave her some sleep medication; She was a sleep like three minutes after that.

…

…

…

_Wow that was close! _Sasori thought as he unhooked him self. He was hiding in his grandmother's old cellar, he had hung his self up among the millions of puppets and when the sand ninja came in looking for him he looked just like one of the abandon puppets.

He didn't think it was safe to come out just yet so he sat back down on the table. He wondered if Sakura was ok he didn't mean to push it so far. She most likely had some sever bruises. Maybe even a broken bone.

…

…

…

"Are you guys still here?" Sakura asked. Her voice sounded like it was coming threw sand paper but it was better then before.

Naruto and the others heads all shot up. They haden't relised that she had woken up yet.

"Yea we're here." Gaara said standing up beside her. He swelling had gone down a lot. For the first couple of days Naruto thought it would never go down. He bruising had almost completely gone away.

She peeled open her eyes and looked at each of them her smile getting bigger as her eyes landed on Kakashi. Then she moved to an all out laugh.

"You have dried drool on your chin. Did you know that?" She asked still laughing.

Kakashi wiped his chin quickly and smiled at her. "Yea I knew." He said and winked at her.

"Ha yea I'm sure." She said holding back a little of her laugher.

Just then the doctor walked in. He was maybe a little over 30 clean cut sandy (no pun intended) blond hair. Sakura diverted her eyes down to the clipboard he was carrying so he didn't think she was staring.

"Alright how are we today miss Sakura?" The doctor asked looking down at the chart on his clipboard.

"I'm good. Slight discomfort in the stomach. And my throat is a little soar. But all in all I'd say it's a pretty good day." She smiled at him but he was still looking at the charts.

"Ok on a scale from 1-10 how bad is the pain in you stomach?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I'd say an….8 maybe 9" She smiled when the doctor looked at her with an raised eyebrow. Kakashi and the others started to laugh.

"Oh umm alright well I get a nurse in here with some pain meds but for right now I have to check you out for any muscles tears." He looked at all the other people in the room.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said holding the clipborad down at his waist.

"No. No it's ok they can stay I don't mind." She said. The doctor just nodded and walked over to the side of her bed. Sakura sat up.

"Alright take off your shirt." He said looking back down at the chart.

"Not on the first date." Sakura joked. Kakashi and the others laughed. But the doctor just looked up. "What?" he asked But Sakura shook her head.

She pulled her shirt over her head and sat there in her bra.

"Alright reach out in front of you." The doctor said. Sakura did. He reach down and felt up and down her arm.

"Alright. Now above you head." He said, and she did and again he felt up her arm.

"Alright lay down." Sakura pushed the covers off the bed and laid down on the bed. "Hand above your head."

Sakura couldn't believe how kinky this was. Right now she was most likely the subject of all the men in this room's desire.

The doctor pushed at different spots on her stomach. She waited for him to be done. But when he had been going at it for about 10 minutes Sakura got fed up and knocked his hands away.

"I'm fine. God. Watch." She said standing up on the bed. The grabbing on of the pipes and started doing pull-ups. The doctor stopped her at 32.

"Ok that's enough. You can put your shirt back on now." He wrote something down on the paper and then looked up at her.

"You miss Sakura. Can go home." He smiled and walked out. Sakura started to jump up and down and with out her shirt on she had more then 100 of their attention. But her foot got caught up in her blanket. And she started to fall. But she landed on something soft.

Kankuro's lap. She smiled at him; she could feel his cold hand on her back. He was smiling at her and Sakura could feel the awkwardness in the air so she got up as fast as she could and pulled her shirt on.

"How alsome is this. I'm no longer hospitalized. Moo-ha ha now I am free to do my evil bidding." She rubbed her hands together evilly and raised her eyebrows up and down.

Kakashi stud up and walked over to her. "That means it is officially safe to go home." He rapped his arms around her shoulders.

Naruto jumped up and hit Shikamaru on the shoulder. Shikamaru just rubbed the back of his head.

"Man that just means another mission."

Naruto, Kakashi and Kakashi laughed.

Kankuro looked over at Gaara. His face was worried; he didn't have any idea how he was going to get Sakura to stay.

"Sakura…umm…..never mind." Kankuro pushes past them and walks out the door. Sakura looks to Gaara. His face his unread able.

"Kankuro! Hey Kankuro WAIT!" Sakura yelled running after him. But Kankuro was standing right out side the door and he caught Sakura by the waist and twisted her back so she was still in plain view of the others. Then he kissed her.

Sakura didn't have time to react. She knew she didn't want this but she couldn't get her arms to move. But one thing did come out of her lips.

"Kakashi" Sakura squeaked. And that was all she needed to say.

Kakashi threw Kankuro so hard that he hit the wall. Hard. He fell to the ground. Sakura was glad that Kakashi stepped in but that was a little much. She looked up at him and then pushed by him, Knelling down beside him.

"Kankuro?" She put her hand on his face. "Fuck Kakashi I didn't mean for you to do that." She built up her chakura and healed the cut in the back of his head.

"Kankuro?" She asked again. This time he twitched his eye and then opened them. He smiled at her.

"Sakura. Stay here. With me, stay here." He put his hands cupping her face. "Stay…..please."

…

…

…

Alright that was the chapter not really any sex in that one but I'll have some in the next one. But please review.

ANBUKAKASHILOVER666


	5. the unwanted vistor

O.k this is the next chapter but one thing to say is all of you need to be a little nicer with the reviews. I'm sorry that my spelling sucks but you don't have to be mean. And I said I said I feel like I'm making Sakura a slut but this is my story and you don't have to tell me that, I already know! So unless your review is something good (not that I mind bad but in small amounts) don't review.

…

…

…

I own nothing.

…

…

…

Sakura froze she didn't know what to do or say. With Kankuro in front of her and Kakashi standing right beside her she couldn't think of any thing to say with out some one ending up hurt.

_Why the hell would he ask me that now? He knows Kakashi loves me, doesn't he? _Sakura thought as she raised her hands so she could do the one thing she had all ways been good at. Run, Then with a poof she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said as he reached for where she had just been but all he got was a hand full of air. He took in a ragged breath of air then cut his eyes at Kankuro, who was now with the help of Gaara standing leaning on the doorframe.

"Why the hell would you ask her that?" Kakashi asked him. But Kankuro shook his head.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were put in my position. Everyone can see how much you love her." Kankuro yelled at him. Naruto raised his eyebrows from hearing this bit of news for the first time.

"But you didn't have to put her in such a difficult situation. She had no choice but to run. She didn't want to have to say no to you and make you look like the idiot you are in frount of everyone." Kakashi started to walk down the hall with Shikamaru and Naruto fallowing close behind him.

…

…

…

Sakura flew into her room, letting the door hit the wall with a loud bang then closing it's self, She walked over to the table and grabbed her bag with such force that the stuff inside spilled out on to the floor.

She bent down and picked them up throwing them on the bed, but she stopped on her drawing book. Her eyes automatically closed and her memory flipped over the pages in the book until she remembered the one of Sai.

"_Sai stop fidgeting dam it I want to hurry up and get this done." Sakura said walking back over to the rock she had been sitting on. _

"_You know ugly I really don't like being the drawled as much as I like being the drawer." Sai said crossing then uncrossing his legs. _

"_I don't give a shit, just sit there and shut up." Sakura then begain to draw. It took her a good 45 minutes to finish. But when she was done she walked over to Sai so he could see._

"_What's with the hand?" He asked pulling her down so she was sitting beside him. But Sakura didn't say anything she just looked up at the sun and wished that she could stay in this moment forever. _

Sakura held the memory for as long as she could, knowing that the next one to leak into her mind wouldn't be a happy one. But as much as she tried it slipped away and was replaced just as quickly.

"_Sai!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward the explosion. She knew she shouldn't have left his side, but with the sound ninjas that where surrounding them she had too. She busted into the building looking both ways then deciding to go to the left. _

_She slowed down to a walk when the hallway opened up into a dome like room. The south wall of the room had been blown out; Sakura guessed that was the noise she had heard. _

_When she saw Sai stager in from the opening in the wall her heart dropped. His face was covered in blood and he was holding his left arm pressed to his chest. _

"_Sai!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to him. He let her lay him down on the floor but when she did blood started to pour out of his mouth. Sakura turned him on his side and saw that sticking out of it was more then a couple ninja stars._

"_What the hell happened?" She asked pulling them out and healing the wounds. She stopped when she felt Sai's fingers rap around her wrist. He was looking up at her with a smile on his face. _

"_Why try and heal something when you know there's no point?" He said chocking on a little bit of his blood. She shook her head and tried to go back to healing him, but Sai pushed her back. _

"_Hey ugly, I told you. It's not worth the effort." He said smiling at her again. It was one of his fake smiles. Sakura knew it was fake but something inside her made her believe it was real. _

"Sakura? Are you in there?" Her head shot up. For a second she thought the voice was Sai but the she realized it was just Gaara.

"Sakura. Please unlock the door." He said twisting the door handle. She didn't remember locking it but she still didn't pick her self off the floor and open it.

"Sakura I don't want to have to break it down. That will most likely attracted the others attention, since their all out looking for you." He said.

She took in a little breath then pushed herself up and walked over to the door. Closing her eyes as she opened the door, but even her closed eyes couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

Gaara looked both ways down the hallway before pushing Sakura back in and closing the door. He locked it then turned back to sakura and rapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. They didn't talk they just stud there. When Gaara felt Sakura's knee's shake her picked her up and moved her to the bed.

She curled up into a little ball as Gaara pulled the covers over her and sat down beside her.

"Gaara……I don't know what to do. I can't just stay. My life back in the leaf village, I just can't give it up." She curled into a tighter ball on the bed.

Gaara didn't say anything at first. He closed his eyes but then reached his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Sakura. No one can make you do anything you don't want to. There are ways that you can be with Kankuro and still live in the leaf village." Gaara said still rubbing Sakura's arm but when she leaned up so she could look at him he stopped.

"What if I don't want Kankuro?" she asked tears still rolling down her face. Gaara didn't know if that was applied to him or to Kakashi.

"Then you have no reason to stay." He said getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

"Gaara, you had to know that I couldn't stay here. Even if I was to stay what would you do? Would I say that I'd stayed for Kankuro but really I would be seeing you on the side? I know that there's no way you could hurt your brother like that." She shook her head and laid back down.

…

…

…

Gaara didn't say much to Sakura the day they left. One reason was because of what she had said but the other was the fact that he knew she had been right.

She had pulled Kankuro aside and told him how she felt and maybe if they had been around each other more that she might have loved him like he loved her. But since she didn't that meant she wouldn't be staying.

So Gaara watched as the pink haired ninja that totally turned his life around walked out into the open dessert with her teammates and one lover. As soon as they faded from the horizon Gaara turned his back and walked toward his office. With all the time off he had been taking he knew that his paper work would be overflowing his desk.

…

…

…

Kakashi watched as Sakura lay there looking up at the sky. They had stopped for the night at a hotel near the wind country border. She was now sitting on top of the large brick wall, that to all he could tell had no purpose at all, her arms were resting under her head and if Kakashi didn't hear her slow breaths he would swear that she was sleeping.

"Sakura. Your room is ready. Naruto and Shikamaru will be on either side of you and I'll be right across the hall." He said looking up not sure if she heard him. But then Sakura slipped down the wall and looked up at him.

"No….I don't want to stay by myself tonight." She said as the memory of Sasori rapping his hands around his neck flashed into her head making her shake.

Kakashi saw her shiver and pulled her into his chest. He should have known it would be difficult for her to be alone.

"That's fine. I'll move over to you room." Kakashi said as he walked back with her to her room. He opened her door then left to go get his things from his room.

Sakura sat down on the bed so she could look around the room. It was a nice one, with blue paint on the walls. It had two side tables and a small table. The bathroom was on the other side of the room next to the closet.

Kakashi walked back into the room then sat his bag down on the small table. Sakura watched as he then walked over to the bed and sat down behind her on the bed. She turned around to face him. But when she turned around she saw that he had already grabbed his book and was now reading it.

"How can you read at a time like this?" She asked him. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and just looked at her.

"A time like what?" He asked. Sakura huffed and put her head in her hands. And mumbled something about being alone. Kakashi heard and laid his book down on the side table then pulled her up on to his lap.

"Sakura if you think your alone then you have never been so wrong." He held her like that and every once and a wile he rubbed her back. Sakura looked up at Kakashi then reached up and pulled down his mask. She looked at him for a second taking in whole face. Then leaned up and kissed him gentle on the lips. Kakashi pulled her leg over him so he could reach her face better then returned her kiss.

Sakura didn't know what she wanted to do but she did know that Kakashi loved her and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

She broke the kissed to lift her shirt over her head. When she got it over her head she bent down to kiss him again. She then ran her hands down his vest trying to find his zipper and when she did she unzipped his vest and threw it onto the ground.

She then let him pull his long sleeved shirt over his head reveling his toned body. Sakura smiled and traced over a little scar right above his third rip. She guessed it was from a sword because of the angle and size of the scar.

She bent her head down and kissed it then planted kiss's all along his chest until she reached his mouth. She ran her hands down his body and reached down to his pants. She couldn't muffle her laugh when she felt how hard Kakashi was already.

"What?! It's your fault. You're the one that's so sexy." Kakashi said but sakura quickly added.

"Your not so bad your self." She laughed then went back to her task in unbuttoning his pants. When she had them unbuttoned she let him kick them off. And wile he was doing that she unsnapped her skirt and pulled off it along with her underwear.

Kakashi gaped over her newly exposed skin then quickly pulled off his boxers, and looked at Sakura to see if she was disappointed. He could tell she wasn't by her shocked expression.

"What? Did you think I would be…..under equipped?" He said smiling. Sakura smiled at him then pounced on him. She laughed at the way he would jump when she poke him in the side.

Kakashi growled and grabbed her hands in his. Sakura giggled but didn't fight ageist him. Instead she grinded up on to him making him mone. She did it again and got the same response.

He let go of her hands so he could hold down her hips. He smiled at her then said, "Lets see how you like it."

He bent his head down and licked her stomach down by her bellybutton; He then moved his head down and licked down her slit.

Sakura groaned and tried to thrush upward but Kakashi still had a hold of her hips. He laughed then went back up to kiss her.

"Is there something you want to say?" He asked nuzzling her neck with his head. Sakura nodded.

"Please…." She said trying hard to move her hips. Kakashi noticed and slipped his finger down and moved it in and out of her wet pussy, making Sakura mone even louder.

"Please what?" He said with a smile and quickened his fingers movement.

"Ah…please…ah….fuck me…" she gasped between words. Kakashi smiled but took out his finger and replaced them with his dick. He gave her a moment so she could get used to his size. He could tell from her tightness that he was the biggest she's ever had.

He then started to thrust in to her. Slowly at first but when Sakura started to mone he could tell she need him to go faster. So he did and after a couple of thrusts he felt her tighten around his shaft. That pushed him over the edge and he relised into her. He then pulled out of her and laid beside her with his arms around her waist.

"Do you know how long I've waited for that?" He asked smiling at her threw his now pulled up mask. Sakura smiled and raised and eyebrow as she put her head on his chest.

"Enough to do it again?" She asked. She felt Kakashi breath hitch.

"REALLY?" He asked. She laughed at how much he sounded like Rock Lee.

…

…

…

Kakashi and Naruto went down to the hotel lobby to get breakfast, Kakashi told Sakura to wake up Shikamaru. She went and knocked on the door and waited for a minute or two but when he didn't open it she knocked again.

"Hey Shikamaru get your lazy ass out here." She yelled wile banging on the door. But she had to stop when people started to look out there doors she tool a pen out of her hair and started to pick the lock. After about three try's she got it.

Sakura pushed the door open and looked around. The room was abnormally dark she looked toward the window and saw that he had hung his sheet over it. She guess it help block out the sunlight.

Sakura moved over to the side of the bed and flicked on the small lamp. And what she saw almost made her pee her self with laugher.

Shikamaru was laid out on the bed butt naked. But thankfully he was lying on his stomach with the blanket covering most of his butt, but Sakura could still see a pale peace of ass.

Sakura's laughing woke up the sleeping ninja and he looked around for a second then relised he was naked and pulled the cover quickly over him.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked making sure the cover coved all it need to.

"Shikamaru your ass is paler then mine….ha." Sakura grabbed her stomach and tried to stop her laughing but she couldn't.

"Ah….troublesome." he mumbled as Sakura laughed her self to the door.

"Meet us down in the lobby. If you get down there this century you can have breakfast too." She said wiping tears from her eyes from laughing.

…

…

…

Shikamaru got up and let the cover fall to the floor, as he moved over to the window and plucked the sheet down (naked!). He slipped back into his clothes and walked to the door. He thought a little breakfast sounded good right about now.

_And maybe a cold shower._ He thought as he slipped out the door.

…

…

…

Sakura sat next to Kakashi so Shikamaru slid in next to Naruto. The waiter came over and took his order then scuffled away.

"So Shikamaru, Sakura told us about your whiter the rice ass." Naruto said with a smile. Shikamaru shook his head but didn't answer.

"Ah don't feel bad Shikamaru. A few trips back to sand and your ass will be all nice and golden brown." Naruto said making Sakura giggle.

"Yea all the better for you to kiss." Shikamaru said closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Oh…." Sakura said smiling at Naruto. "He's got you there."

The waiter soon after brought them their food. They talked as they ate, mostly about how soon they would get another mission. But then Sakura brought up something that was nagging in the back of her mind.

"What about Sasori? Gaara said that they didn't find him." Sakura asked looking over at Kakashi, but Naruto was the first one to answer.

"He would have to be stupid to fallow us to Kohonna. Believe it!" he said pumping his fist in the air.

"He didn't say anything about fallowing you did he?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura shook her head but then remembered what he'd said.

"But he did say that he was going to kill all of you." She said taking a sip of her water.

"WHAT?" Naruto asked. "And you're just saying something?"

"Well I forgot. Gheez I didn't take him seriously." Sakura said

"You didn't take the murdering S-Class ninja seriously?" Naruto yelled at her.

"What are you scared? I thought you where going to be the next Hokage? And there's no way that our village would have a Hokage that's afraid of that pervert." She yelled back.

"I didn't say I was afraid I would just like to be told when some one said they were going to kill me." He answered leaning back in his seat.

" I don't think that he would even be able to get into are village. I mean sand is good in all but Kohonna is much better at keeping its people safe." Shikamaru said.

"Umm he already has broken into Kohonna." Sakura said rubbing her neck.

"What when? Is there anything else you forgot to tell us? Is there an army of puppets waiting for us outside?" Naruto asked.

"So sorry I was a little preoccupied with the whole fighting for my life thing." She yelled at him. "Anyway he said he had been watching me. So that means he had gotten in and out of the village with out being seen." She looked over at Kakashi who had been quite all threw out breakfast.

"What do you think?" She asked him. She waited for him to answer but when he didn't she looked at him better and relised that he was asleep.

"HEY! Sleepy!" She said poking him in the side. Kakashi opened his eye and looked over at her.

"Oh sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." He said stretching his arms above his head.

"I got the same amount that you did and I'm perfectly fine." Sakura said. Kakashi's eye wrinkled in a smile.

"Actually, I got up after you had fallen asleep and kept guard over the room." He said. "You know Gaara did say that they never found Sasori."

"That's what I said." Sakura yelled at him.

…

…

…

Sakura walked in between Shikamaru and Kakashi, Naruto was a few steps in front of them.

"Did it take this long going there?" Sakura asked in a whiney voice.

"Yes Sakura it did." Kakashi said looking up from his book. She evil eyed him and when he looked back down at his book she flicked him off.

"I saw that." He said still looking at his book.

"How the hell do you read and walk at the same time with out falling." She asked a little prissy.

"Because Sakura. I'm a ninja and have more brain cells then a peanut." Kakashi said taking a deep breath.

"Yea you're the size of a peanut." She mumbled under her breath. Kakashi lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now we BOTH know that that's not true." Sakura had to smile at his remark.

"Yea well…what ever, this still sucks. I hate walking." Sakura said dragging her feet behind her as she walked. Kakashi stopped.

"Alright get on." He said pocketing his book. She stopped and looked at him.

"Oh no I know how this works. Once I get on it takes hell to get me back off." She said starting to walk again.

"First of all I know how to get you off, and it isn't all that hard. Second it beats walking." He smiled at her. Sakura huffed then walked over to him and got on his back.

Kakashi ran a little bit to catch up to Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura what kind of ninja are you?" Naruto asked seeing her on Kakashi back.

"A fucking tired one." She smiled.

They had been walking for another ten minutes and Sakura was getting bored. So she decided to mess with Kakashi. She nuzzled the side of his neck. Then licked up the side of his ear.

"Sakura unless you want me to drop you I suggest you stop." Kakashi said in a quite voice.

Sakura unwrapped her hand from around him and ran them down his side then down on his hipbone and rubbed them over his inner thigh.

"Lets see how strong the copy ninja really is." Sakura hummed in his ear.

"Sakura I wouldn't…." But Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence because Sakura slipped her hands into his pants. And rapped one of her around his dick.

"Sakura…I don't think….you should….." Kakashi words were broken up in gasps as Sakura stroked his now hard dick.

"What?" Sakura purred into his ear. She then closed her hand around his dick and started to pump. Kakashi stumbled a little; he shot his head up making sure that Shikamaru and Naruto didn't notice. They didn't.

"Sakura I'm going to drop you." Kakashi said to her. His voice was a little shaky but had a sternness to it that made Sakura shiver.

"Oh I don't think you will. Could you still walk with this?" She asked and rubbed his dick. Making him groan a little. Sakura returned to pumping him and after a few more he shuttered and Sakura felt his knees give out on him.

They both fell to the ground causing Shikamaru and Naruto turn around and look. Sakura was picking her self up off the ground as she wiped away some dirt. Kakashi was on his knees with his head resting on the ground.

"Ah come on Kakashi I'm not that heavy." Sakura said smiling at him. "I can walk now anyway."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. "Kakashi I carried Sakura to mist and back on one mission, She isn't heavy at all." He shook his head and started to walk again. Shikamaru looked at Sakura then down at Kakashi.

"Hum." He said. He didn't believe that Sakura was too heavy for Kakashi, he had once seen him carry Gai for two days strait, and she should be no problem.

"Kakashi are you coming?" Shikamaru asked him. But Kakashi didn't answer.

"Just leave him there. He deserves it for dropping me." Sakura said turning on her heel and walking away. Shikamaru just shrugged and walked away with her.

_She's going to be the death of me. I can't believe I held out for that long. _Kakashi thought. He sat there for a second then got up and ran to catch up to the others.

…

…

…

…

Sasori sat on top of the Hokaga's faces. Looking down onto the leaf village. He had beaten Sakura back home; he guessed sence he didn't need to eat or sleep that made up some real time.

He had already went to her apartment and 'fixed' it for her. But now all he had to do was wait. He looked down at all the kids playing outside in the streets. Two girls were chasing one little boy because he had thrown a frog at them.

Sasori had to look away. He didn't want to have the flashes of his childhood come back. So instead of thinking he laid back and closed his eyes, letting the picture of Sakura slip behind his eyelids.

…

…

…

"That was a pretty dirty move. Sakura." Kakashi said leaning into her. They where standing in the hokaga's office. Tsunade and Naruto were arguing over their payment for the mission.

"Well I was board and it was pay back for making me see Shikamaru's pale ass." She whispered to him.

"I didn't tell the boy to sleep naked." Kakashi said back to her.

Sakura shook her head. "No you didn't but you did tell me to go wake him up so that makes it your fault."

"Naruto I don't give a dam about what you say. Judging by this report if anyone here should get more money it's Sakura!" Tsunade said pointing the report at Sakura.

"I'm fine with my pay." Sakura said smiling at Tsunade.

"See if Sakura is o.k. with her payment then you should be two." Tsunade said stacking the report on top of a pile of other ones. She clearly didn't want to talk about the subject anymore.

So they left, picking their paychecks up from the front desk as they went by. Sakura pocked hers and started to walk out. But Naruto stopped her.

"Hey Sakura, I think I'm going to get some people to come to the bar. You want me to save you a spot?" He asked ginning like a five year old.

"Some people?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"You know Hinata Kiba _maybe _Shino Ten-Ten Ino Lee Neji Shikamaru Kakashi Gennma Gai Asuma, the usual"

Sakura didn't have to hear any other name but Kakashi's and she was ready to go. "What time?" She asked. Naruto smiled and said be there at 7:00. That only gave Sakura half a hour to get ready. So she decided not to waist any time, and took off toward her apartment.

But soon after she started to run she felt arms rap around her waist. Kakashi. She smiled as he pulled her back into the ally three buildings down from her apartment.

"What? Did you think I was going to let you get away with what you did?" He asked then kissed her hard on the mouth, Wile her ran his hands up her shirt.

"Sorry Kakashi." She said pushing him off her then raising her hands to do a jutsu. "I have a party to get ready for." She said licking her lips, then she poofed away.

_Dam her!_ Kakashi thought as he pulled his mask back up and walked out on to the street. He really hadn't planed to go to that he just told Naruto yes so he would stop asking. But now it looked like he would have to go. But in that time he could get his apartment ready for them tonight. With that he smiled and walked toward his apartment.

…

…

…

Sakura ran into her apartment, but then stopped and looked around. She didn't know what it was but it felt different. She walked over to her kitchen and then down the hallway into her bedroom. But there was nothing that looked out of place. So she ran to her bathroom throwing off her close as she went.

After she got in the shower she ran back into her bedroom and threw open the closet. She threw all her mission close aside and went strait for the 'sexy' part of her wardrobe. Finally she found what she had been looking for.

Her black tube top that only covered her boobs and left her proudly showing off her six pack. Then with that she picked out her new jean skirt that she had just gotten before she left for the mission to sand. She slipped then both on quickly and then ran to do her hair and make up.

Her hair she pretty much left to take care of it's self. But she did pin up half of it in a clip. She then put on a little eyeliner and some light blue eye shadow. She flicked her eyes to the clock she had on the wall behind her.

_Dam. I'm going to be late. _She thought as she grabbed her weapons pouch and clipped it around her waist. Then ran out of the door locking it as she slamed it shut.

…

…

…

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled over the noise of the bar. Sakura flicked her head in that direction and saw Ino sitting with all the others that Naruto had said would be there. Even Shino was there witch surprised Sakura because Naruto was always going on about his creepiness. Sakura walked over and said hi to every one. Then she noticed. The only seat open was next to Shino.

_Oh fuck!_ She thought as she smiled at him then took the seat. Naruto got up and asked anyone if they wanted another beer. Sakura said she would take one and watched as he walked away.

"So Sakura Naruto told us about the whole Sasori thing. What happened?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really Kakashi and the others got to me really fast. The worst part was the walk back threw the desert, with the heat and the bugs." She said.

"What type of bugs?" Shino asked. Sakura looked at him, her head moving like a machine that need to be oiled, to see Shino looking at her. She definitely under estimated the creepiness.

"I don't know?" She answered then turned back to the others. Gennma took this break in the conversation to ask a question.

"Did you to do it?" He asked her chewing on his toothpick.

"Gennma two things. First unless you want that twig to go completely threw your throat shut the hell up. And second it wouldn't be doing it, it would be rape. And no he didn't." She answered with a little attitude.

"That's not what Naruto said. He said that you two where looking pretty cozy when they busted in." Gennma said smiling. Sakura was about to tell him off when out of nowhere Gennma's head slammed into the table. Sakura's eyes shot to see who had done it.

Kakashi stud with his book in one hand and this other one in his pocket. He smiled at her then looked down at Gennma, who was wiping away the blood from his nose hitting the table.

"Oh man I saw the man that did it. I tried to stop him but you know I'm not as fast as I once was." Kakashi smiled at him then went to Sakura side and bent down and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him. He nodded for her to get up, she did and he sat down then pulled her into his lap.

Everyone looked at each other for a second then looked at Kakashi and Sakura.

"So you guys are a thing now?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura nodded.

"Finally, all that sexual tension was getting on my nerves." Naruto said putting Sakura's beer in front of her.

"Yea with what you told everyone I get on ya." Sakura said taking a sip of it.

"Yep she's a keeper." Naruto said walking over to his seat next to Hinata, he smiled at her then grabbed her hand.

"What about you two?" Sakura asked him. He smiled at Hinata then looked back at her.

"She just wants me for the sex." Naruto said sipping his beer.

"Ah…Naruto…." Hinata stuttered. Naruto laughed.

"It's alright Hinata they know I'm kidding."

"Yea Hinata we all know Naruto's gay." Kiba joked, that made everyone laugh.

"Ha ha." Naruto said drinking more of his beer.

"But anyway, how was sand besides the obvious?" Asuma asked.

"Hot." Sakura said.

"He said besides the obvious. A place called sand it bound to be hot." Ino said. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alright the time is here everyone! Ladies come on out its time for the game of the night." The D.j called over the P.A system.

"Come on guys!" Ino squealed. She got up and pulled Hinata with her. Ten-Ten got up to go along with them. "Sakura come on." She said waving to her. Sakura huffed then pushed her self up and walked over to them where they were standing on the dance floor.

"O.k if I could get a lovely lady to come up and draw from the bowl." He pointed to a woman that was standing off with a group of her friends. She giggled and ran up to the bowl, then handed him the small peace of paper.

"Alright looks like it going to be a rousing game of 'Find the Key' Aright ladies my helper will pass out the bowls to you." As soon as he was done saying that a girl put bowls of chocolate in front them. They each got their own.

"Alright now each girl has her own bowl and some where in that bowl there is a vary tiny key. And it unlocks my little chest up here." He patted a box that was sitting next to him. "If you get the key first then you get what's inside. Get ready, Set, go."

At that all the girls dove into the chocolate. Sakura could hear the men cheering but she didn't care she had to find that key.

"All man what I would give to be that bowl." Gennma said. Naruto just nodded.

Then Sakura's head popped out of the bowl. Kakashi saw she had something between her teeth. She got up and walked over to the D.j.

"Alright looks like we have a winner, Miss Sakura." The D.j held up her hand then unlocked the chest. Inside was $50. He handed it to Sakura. She smiled as some chocolate dripped on too the floor.

She ran over to Kakashi. "I won!" She said wiping off some of the mess. He laughed and handed her a napkin.

"I saw." He smiled. Sakura finished wiping off the chocolate. Kakashi noticed she missed a spot by her lips. But he didn't tell her, instead her bent down and licked it off for her. She closed her eyes and moned as his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth.

"Kakashi." She said running her hand up his vest pulling him closer to her.

"Oh get a room you two." Gennma said walking past them. Kakashi looked up at him, and smiled at him.

"Good idea." He pulled her closer to him and did a hand sine; they both disappeared with a poof.

…

…

…

Sakura looked around his apartment. Candles rose petals strawberries cherries, the hole thing. She smiled at him. Then looked down the hallway to where his bedroom was.

"Don't worry we'll get there soon." He said picking her up and setting her down on the blanket that was set down in front of the fireplace. She smiled at him then watched as he moved the bowl of strawberries and cherries. He dipped a strawberry in the metled chocolate and brought it down to her mouth.

Sakura went to eat it but Kakashi pulled it away. She smiled and when he lowered it again she used her tongue to lick of the chocolate. She then got up on her knees and pushed Kakashi down so he was on his back.

She then grabbed and dipped another strawberry but she didn't give it to him. She ate it but let the chocolate stay on her lip, so when she bent down to kiss him he got a little chocolate too.

They didn't that for a wile then sakura pulled off both their close except for his boxers and her underwear. She dipped her finger in the chocolate and ran it down his stomach so she could lick it off. When she did Kakashi moned, Sakura could feel him Harding under her.

"Already god Kakashi your easer then before." She smiled as he growled and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her then moved his hands up to cup her breasts. She gasped then laughed as Kakashi picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Lets see how easy I am." Kakashi smiled carrying her bridal style. But when he opened the door he full on laughed at Sakura's gasp.

The room had candles lit all over the place she nuzzled up to his neck then crawled back on the bed. Kakashi crawled over top of her his eyes roamed over her wildly. Sakura laughed then grabbed him by his hair so she could pull him down, grinding him as she looked into his eyes.

She saw the pure lust he had for her and in side of her head she knew she was the only one who could fill it.

…

…

…

…

…

O.k that was that. He-he I laugh in the face of smut. MOO-HA HA. Well my next chapter will have action! SASORI WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE!

…

…

……………………ANBUKAKASHILOVER666…………..


	6. Sasori familes returns

Bla bla next chapter enjoy!

…

…

…

…

I own nothing 

…

…

…

…

"_Lets see how easy I am." Kakashi smiled carrying her bridal style with a smile. But when he opened the door he full on laughed at Sakura's gasp. _

_The room had candles lit all over the place she nuzzled up to his neck then crawled back on the bed. Kakashi crawled over top of her his eyes roamed over her wildly. Sakura laughed then grabbed him by his hair so she could pull him down, grinding him as she looked into his eyes. _

_She saw the pure lust he had for her and in side of her head she knew she was the only one who could fill it._

… … … … Sakura woke up with the sun shinning on her threw the now open window. She rolled over trying to incnor it, but when she flipped over hoping to cuddle up to Kakashi she there was just an empty bed. She propped her self up with one hand and looked around the room. All the candles had burned down to the wick and the wax had leaked over the edge of their holders and was now dried to the side of the dresser. She hopped out of bed and looked around for something she could wear. She decided on one of Kakashi's long black turtleneck sweater, it came down to her mid-thigh and she had to admit she looked dam sexy. With her mood now improved she made her way out into the living room, too see Kakashi sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up from his book and smiled. "I like that shirt better on you." He put his bowl on the coffee table so he could get up and walk to her. 

"Yea I like it better off you too." She laughed as he rapped his hands around her waist picking her up so she was looking down at him.

"What do you want to do to day?" He asked setting her down.

"What we do every day pinky, try and take over the world." Sakura joked, but Kakashi just looked at her.

"What?" He asked. But she just shook her head and walked over to the kitchen pulling out a bowl and a box of cereal. Kakashi leaned up ageist the doorframe.

"How do you know where everything is?" He asked looking even more confused then before.

"God Kakashi I've only been in here like two thousand times." Sakura said add milk to her cereal. She really had only been in his apartment a hand full of times but she still knew where every thing was. He huffed then walked back out into the living room so he could read. Sakura fallowed close behind him.

"You know those books are going to rot your brain one day." She said spooning some cereal into her mouth. Kakashi not even looking up from his book reached into her bowl and picked out some of the cereal then popped them into his mouth.

"Get your own. Jerk!" She said pulling the bowl away from him.

…

…

…

…

Sasori started to pace back in forth between the bed and the dresser. Sakura hadn't came home last, and he knew that she was with Kakashi.

His anger out weighed every thing else he was feeling. He stopped walking and went over to the window. It was almost 7:00 so the sun was just rising over the hokage's faces. Opening the window he jumped out and on to the building across the street. He then ran towards Kakashi apartment.

Sasori stopped when he was across the street from his building. He moved around the side of the roof to see is he could see in a window. Sure enough there was a big bay window right in the middle of the living room. Sasori saw Kakashi sitting on the couch reading as he ate.

He smiled and pulled out a knife from his side pocket, but stopped when he saw Sakura come in to the room. She looked beautiful in the long shirt. Sasori could tell it was Kakashi's because of the way it fitted her body. Sasori grinded his teeth together, he wasn't going to let some village idiot take her away from him.

He straitened his back and took a deep breath. Sasori knew that he would have to kill Kakashi it was now just a matter of when and how.

He jumped down and disappeared into the woods. About a half a mile in her stopped sitting down on a fallen tree. He had to think of a plan to get Sakura away from him long enough to kill him.

_Maybe one night I could set a trap with one of my clones. No he would be able to tell……… But if my clone wasn't attacking him……I could transform one clone into Sakura then have the other clone act like it's kidnapping the transformed clone, maybe that would trick him into fallowing me. _Sasori thought with a smile. He knew that his plan would work, but he couldn't get cocky.

No he should be anything but. He learned that from being partners with Deidara, he was always cocky and he paid the price for it in the end. Getting his ass handed to him by the nine tail and then by the freak with the sharingan.

But all in all Sasori missed him, ever since his puppet healed him he had been searching for Sakura. Akatsuki was his family. He knew how sick that sounded but it was true. He wondered if it would be possible for him to go back to Akatsuki with Sakura at his side? She wouldn't go peacefully but he had faith that he could 'convince' her; she wouldn't be the only girl there, and her and Itachi would have the whole killing Sasuke thing in common.

Sasori laid back on the tree and closed his eyes; he would have a lot of time to iron out the details of his plan.

…

…

…

…

Sakura had hopped into the show then ran back into Kakashi's room a got dressed. She walked out to find Kakashi just where she left him, on the couch reading; he looked up when she walked in.

"Are you going some where?" He asked her sitting up. She nodded at him as she tied on her headband.

"Some of us have jobs other then being a ninja. My shift at the hospital started like 5 minutes ago. And I still need to run back to my apartment to get my uniform." She raised her hands so she could poof back to apartment. Kakashi's hands moved so fast she barely could tell what hand sine it was but she did see what it was and her eyes rolled as she her self made the same hand sine.

Sakura poofed into her living room to find Kakashi sitting on her couch. She shook her head and with a huff walked into her bedroom, with Kakashi fallowing her. But she stopped when the sent hit her nose.

_Mint………Sasori._ She thought as she pulled out a knife. Kakashi looked at her.

"What?" he said his hand hovering over his weapons pouch. She looked around the room again, and then took in a ragged breath putting her knife away. Her mind played the memory of Sasori in her head.

"_But lets not talk about that…you should be more worried about why you're here." He was back where he was before so close to her she could smell the slight mint on him. _

_Mint? She thought as he brushed a peace of hair out of her face._

She looked back at Kakashi. "Sasori I can smell him, he was here." She said as she plopped down onto the bed. "And that means he got in with out being seen. Again!" She laid back in to her bed. But hopped right back up when she smelt the mint on the bed too.

"Aww he was on the bed. Now I have to burn it." She walked over to her closet remembering why she had even come her in the first place. She pulled her uniform out and threw it over her shoulder.

"This isn't good." He said turning back around. Sakura huffed.

"No shit." She said looking up at the clock. "I need to leave. I'm going to be late." She kissed him on the cheek good bye then poofed to the hospital.

Kakashi stayed in her apartment for a couple more seconds, He knew if Sasori had gotten in and had been in her apartment that Sakura wasn't safe. He would have to talk to lady hokage soon but right now he felt like taking a walk around the village. And maybe he would stop by the hospital. He knew that would be pointless because Sakura wouldn't be there.

"_Sakura no you have to get your rest, you have work tomorrow. Don't you?" Kakashi asked her. Naruto had suggested that they all go for a drink. They had just gotten back from a mission and Naruto still hadn't been worn out._

"_No lady hokage never gives medical ninja's work after they come back from a mission, She says we need the time to reboot are chakura." She smiled and ran down the road to catch up to Naruto. Who had already started to walk toward the bar. _

Kakashi pulled that memory up since she first said something about going to work. But why would Sakura lie to him? And where was she really going with her nurse's uniform? Kakashi didn't know but he had a hunch that Sasori had something to do with it.

…

…

…

…

Sakura stopped by the hospital to drop off her uniform but when she had done that she set out on the search for Sasori. She had known that he was in the village since she had first felt that there was something different about her apartment. So she decided to take a look around and see if there was anything she could find.

Sakura hated to have to lie to Kakashi but the less he was involved with this the safer he was. She looked both ways before walking out of the hospital hoping that she wouldn't be seen by anyone. She slipped into the ally right beside the door and sunk into the darkness.

For a second she let the cold dark sink into her skin, causing goose bumps to erupt down her arms. Soon she jumped on top of the building and looked at the village. She looked the same buildings she had seen her whole life and couldn't picture a monster like Sasori hiding in the shadows of one of them.

Or was he hiding at all? Sakura didn't classify Sasori as some one to hide, but really as some one who would use the fact that the village had so many trees and builds to his advantage.

_If I was trying to kidnap some one I would want to do it wile there alone, no witnesses. _Sakura thought as rubbed her eyes trying to think.

What did Sasori want? She already had sex with him; she thought after that his obsession would be gone but now. She didn't know what to think. Maybe he really was in love with her.

She shook her head at the thought. How could someone like him ever love something? Right?

_Do monsters love? Can they love? _Sakura didn't know the answers to her questions but she knew who would. She let her mind drift off to the memory of his kiss. How much love and tenderness was in it, not like the old Gaara.

Then she thought about Kankuro and how funny he was. How he didn't even care that she had broken his hip. Sakura couldn't believe he didn't even shed a tear; most hip fraters are extremely pain full.

She missed them both. Maybe there would be another mission to sand soon so she could see them again. After all that time in the heat she kind of missed it. She would have to talk to lady Tsunade about it. After all this Sasori stuff was taken care of.

_Yea easer said then done._ She said to her self; getting up. It would take a wile to find even a little trace of Sasori, so she thought she better get started.

…

…

…

…

Deidara and Itachi looked down at Sakura. She had her eyes close and was smiling.

"Why do you think she's so happy yeah?" Deidara asked Itachi, but he didn't answer.

_God I miss Sasori, he was mean but at least he would answer my questions. Why didn't Sasori come back to Akatsuki after this girl healed him. But not that I blame him she is pretty hot. _Deidara thought.

"Fuck this I'm going to find Sasori, I've had enough of this stupid village Yeah." Deidara said jumping off back into the woods.

Itachi just stud there, he couldn't believe that this girl was powerful enough to take down his little brother. She didn't look like anything special, her chakura amount was good and her control wasn't bad but still that was nothing compared to his brother.

He turned and started in the same direction that Deidara went. And soon he caught up with him.

"It's faint but I can sense his Chakura, he's around here somewhere Yeah." Dedaria said to him.

Itachi nodded but still didn't say any thing. Which pissed Dedaria off to no end.

_If I ever get the chance to kill him I swear I would in a second. _He thought cutting his eyes at Itachi. He'd rather be partners with Tobi or even that freak Hidan over the fucking mime here.

…

…

…

…

Kakashi walked right by Gai with out even seeing him.

"Kakashi, my rival!" Gai called as he ran up beside him. Kakashi looked up and half waved at him.

"Where are you off too on this fine day?" Gai asked even more optimistic then ever. Kakashi shook his head to say he didn't know.

"Ah living on the wind. Not caring where it takes you, I would expect nothing less from my rival." Gai laughed then went back to where he was standing.

Kakashi had already gone by the hospital, they told him she only stopped by to drop off her uniform then she left. So after that he decided just to walk around in search for her. He kept his chakura low so if he did find her she would notice him and he could see what she was up to.

…

…

…

Sasori snapped open his eyes and sat up quickly. His senses had to be wrong the chakura he was picking up, it was imposable.

Dadaria 

Sasori looked around for the source of this Chakura, even though there was no denying it was Dadaria. But then he got a hint of another chakura. It wasn't as fermiller but Sasori still had a pretty good idea who it belonged to.

Itachi 

And as soon as the name popped into his head, Itachi and Dadaria appeared not five feet way.

"Dam Sasori. You far enough into the wood, Yeah. We went threw fuck daemon trees back there just to get here. Yeah" Dadaria said walking over to him.

Sasori looked over to Itachi then back at Dadaria. "How'd you find me?" He asked his voice dead.

"All the time I've spent with you man I should be able to find a peace of gum you spit out years ago. Yeah." He said with a smile.

"Why are you in your true form?" Itachi asked. Dadaria snapped his head around.

"Oh you'll fucking talk to him but not me? Fuck you man. Yeah." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky.

"I'm about to be picking up some heave wait and I don't need one of my puppets to add to that." Sasori said.

"What yea picking up? Yeah." Dadaria asked. But Sasori didn't answer.

"Fuck this where's Tobi? Yeah" Dadaria said.

"What?" Sasori asked

"Nothing. Inside thought, but fucking answer me. Yeah."

"I want the girl to come back with me." He answered. Dadaria groaned then said,

"All come on, your better with out the bitch. Yeah" As soon as that came out of his mouth Sasori was holding a knife at his throat.

"Never speak about her like that. Do you under stand?" Sasori said threw his teeth. He glanced over at Itachi to make sure he wasn't going to intervene, he was still standing off to the side watching them with lazy eyes.

"God Sasori calm down. Yeah" He said pushing away Sasori's hand.

Sasori took two steps back then looked off toward the village. It was almost time to put his plan in action.

"What?" Itachi asked, Seeing that Sasori was thinking about something.

Sasori cut his eyes at him then started to walk toward Sakura's apartment.

"Hey wait up. Yeah" Dadaria called to him, Sasori whipped around.

"Dadaria stay here with Itachi. I don't need you to fuck this up for me. I've worked way to hard." Sasori said then turned around and walked away.

Dadaria looked over at Itachi. His eyes where as dead as ever but his mouth was turned into a small grin.

"Oh fuck off. Yeah!" He yelled at him then walked away.

…

…

…

…

"Sakura Chan, Hey what's up?" Lee asked running up to her.

She didn't know what he was doing this far out on the training grounds. She was practically in the woods.

"Hey Lee. What are you doing out here." She asked. She looked up at him, He really wasn't all that bad looking. The only thing that was bad was the fact that she had to fight down the urge to attack him with tweezers.

"I was just on my daily 50 mile run and I bumped into Gai and he said he bumped into Kakashi and said that he looked a little distracted." Lee smiled at her, he was still running in place as he talked.

"And so you came to find me?" she asked not understanding what the purpose was.

"Oh I didn't come to find you. I was just running and sensed a chakura back here and I thought it was weird so I cam to check it out." He laughed then started to run off.

_What if it hadn't been me? What if I was Sasori and Lee had come back here and been face to face with him. He would have most likely been killed. _

"HEY LEE!" Sakura yelled running up to him.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Be careful out here ok? I don't want to see you get hurt again. Alight?" she asked. Her voice was sweet but Lee could hear the seriousness in it.

"Yea Sakura no problem." He smiled then waved good-bye and ran off.

_I need to find Sasori, but I have nothing to go on. There's not one thing in this village that I get his vibe off of._ Sakura thought frustrated.

But then she sensed a vary strong chakura, it was coming from the woods. She knew it had to be Sasori, who else would be out there? She grinned then walked off in to the woods.

She was about ten minutes into the woods when the chakura she was fallowing broke into two seriate chakuras. And both of them were now come strait towards them. They both were equally strong, way beyond Sakura's ability. She knew instantly that it had been a bad idea to come this far away from the village alone. But there was nothing she could do about it now. All she could do now was wait, there was no chance of her getting away.

…

…

…

…

Deidara and Itachi jumped down from the tree and stud in front of Sakura, her eyes were as big as softballs.

"Ah……ah…." Sakura stumbled backward and tripped over a fallen down tree. She felt a sharp pain in her hand but was to scared to look away form Itachi and Deidara.

"Hey look it's Sasori's love blossom. Yeah." Deidara said stepping forward, which made Sakura scoot back and in turn made the pain in her hand worse. Sakura had to look down to see what it was.

A stick. A stick was going right threw her hand. She went to pull it out but the way she was sitting it was impossible. She had to stand up she had to fight. She was a ninja for crist sake she had to get her ass in gear.

Sakura got up and put on her dead face. Not even looking away from Itachi and Deidara she pulled the stick right out of her hand.

"Hmm looks like it hurts. Yeah" Deidara said smiling at her. She dropped the stick and with her unhurt hand pulled her sword, while her other hand glowed green from her chakura healing it.

"Yea why don't you come over here so I can show you?" Sakura said sending chakura up her sword so it glowed a red color.

"Hey easy pinky. Yeah" He took a step toward her. Sakura felt her whole body stiffen up.

"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, well I don't know about Mr. Mime over but I do know that Sasori would rip my balls off if I did anything to you. Yeah" Deidara said. Sakura looked over at Itachi, he was looking at her his face unreadable.

"Don't worry about him, Sasori would kill him too. Yeah" he smiled.

Sakura still held her sword tightly. She didn't think she could trust this guy. He did try and kill Naruto and Kakashi, but something about the way he talked made her believe him. She slowly lowered her sword.

"So what happens now?" She asked her voice hard. But then a flash of green caught the corner of her eye ( yea I know green in a forest who would have thunk it) and she spun around.

"LEE!" Sakura gasped. He stud right beside her with his arms up in a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?"

"I fallowed you. When you warned me not to go off alone it got me think and I got curious about why you would tell me that. So I fallowed you out here." He looked back at Deidara and Itachi.

"Please Sakura don't drop you weapon you need to stay fully alert or……." Lee fell to the ground. Sakura didn't know when her hand had shot out an struck Lee in the presser point in his neck but she had and now she was looking at him laying on the ground knocked out.

"Ha well I guess that he should use his own advice. Yeah." Deidara laughed. Sakura did a hand sine and Lee's body disappeared. She looked up at Deidara and saw his questioning look.

"It's a Jutsu I made up so if I ever need to get some one to the hospital fast I could just do that. He'll wake up and not remember a thing." She rubbed her nose.

"But back to my question. What now? Do I get to leave? Or are you two going to keep me here until Sasori gets back? But that wouldn't be so bad because the only reason I came out here was because I thought one of you was Sasori." Sakura said with a huff.

"Well Sasori told me to stay out of this, so I really don't care what the hell you do. Yeah" Deidara said.

"What the hells with the 'Yeah' thing? Are you fucking retarded? If you say yeah by its self do you have to add another yeah to the end?" Sakura ask. She had noticed that he was doing it and it continued to piss her off.

"Bite me. Yeah." Deidara said to her. Sakura shook her head then turned around to walk away but Itachis voice stopped her.

"How did you kill him?" He asked.

"What the hell? Is it only me you wont talk to? Yeah." Deidara asked, but Itachi didn't pay attention to him.

"Wh…Who?" Sakura asked even though she had a pretty good idea.

"You know who, Sasuke." Itachi said. Sakura closed her eyes at the sound of the name. She still wasn't used to hearing it.

"I stabbed threw the chest with my sword." She said her eyes still closed.

"Why did he not block it?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know." Was all she said. Then she took off into the woods. She didn't care that they could be fallowing her, she just wanted to be back home in her own bed.

…

…

…

"You know maybe it's better if you didn't talk." Deidara said as he stepped off toward the way Sakura went.

_God he sure knows how to get on peoples bad side. Yeah _Deidara thought.

Man, I'm tired of waiting. Yeah. Sasori won't mind if I push her a little in his direction. Yeah. He said to him self. Deidara ran a little faster to catch up with Sakura. He caught her right at the woods edge. "Hey wait. Yeah" he reached out to grab her shoulder, but she turned around with her sword at his throat. Deidara was amazed at her quickness. "I'm in a really foul mood. So stay away from me, I just want to go home and sleep." She said tears now pouring down from her eyes. Her sword disappeared as she went back to walking home. "Oh well. Then that's good, Sasori will be there waiting for. Yeah" He said smiling. "What do you mean?" She said her voice was weak and sound as tired as she felt. "Well he's waiting for you there, but hey the faster you get there the faster we get to go home." He winked at her. "Why? Why dose he want me? What the hell makes me so god dam special!" She hated that he was getting to her like this but she could help it, her life was simple before all this, and she didn't mind she liked having a routine and everything being the way she wanted it. "Cause you beat him. I guess Sasori was surprised that you where as strong as you were. And you kind hot, so that most likely help. Yeah." He said "…" Sakura didn't know what to say, When she was little she couldn't get one guy to notice her, well except Lee and Naruto, And now even criminals were coming from all over the world to kidnap her. "So are you going to go? Yeah." He asked. "Oh yeah right, I'm going to go willingly to a S-class criminals hands." She said. "Well then I'm going to have to make you go. Yeah" he said still smiling at her. "You can stay the fuck away from me." She said stepping back. "Look I don't know if you've forgotten but I am a part of Akatsuki and I suggest you don't mouth off to me. Yeah" He said this smile now gone and was now replaced with a serious dark look. Sakura matched his look as best she could and said, "And I'm the student of the great lady Tsunade who matches her strength and medical ability, and don't forget it." … … … … Sasori was making his way back to the woods, Sakura had never even came home. He was about to walk into the trees when he saw them. Sakura and Deidara when looking at each other, both serious and both not letting up. He walked over them, and just as he got there so did a few other people. … 

…

…

…

…

Sakura took in a deep breath when she saw them. She really didn't want to get all these people involved with this. She beat Sasori once why not again? She knew Grandma Choi help a lot but she could still beat him her self.

"Why are you all here?" Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi Gai Lee Naruto Shikamaru Asuma and Kiba stud behind her they all looked a little puzzled at her expression.

"Sakura? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked. But Sakura shook her head.

"They reason I sunk out was so I wouldn't have to get anyone involved with this. I don't want anyone dieing because of me." She said.

"Sakura two people ageist 8. I think we have the upper hand here." Naruto said.

"Three." She said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"They have three. Itachi isn't to far from here." She said then looked over at Kakashi.

"You fallowed me?" She asked. But Kakashi shook his head.

"Lee woke up in the hospital and ran to tell Gai about it. So they found me when I was talking to Naruto, so we ran off to here and bumped into Asuma Shikamaru and Kiba on the way." Kakashi said to her.

"How did you remember where I was? That Jutsu was supposed to suppress your memory." Sakura asked.

"You should know by now Sakura I'm not normal." Lee smiled.

"Yea I would say you're not normal. Those eye brows look like they could be used as floatation devises. Yeah" Deidara said his smile now back.

"I will not have you insulting me!" Lee said getting in his fight stance.

Sasori walked over to Deidara just as Itachi walked out of the woods.

"Now we're all here lets kick some leaf village ass! Yeah" Deidara said his smile bigger then ever.

Kakashi and the others all got in their fight stance. As did Sasori and Itachi.

"NO!" Sakura said moving her self in between them.

"Sakura move out of the way." Kakashi said to her.

"No I won't let anyone get hurt." She said.

"SAKURA! MOVE NOW" Kakashi yelled at her. Sasori wouldn't have this he moved down closer to Sakura.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Sasori snapped at him.

Deidara looked over at Itachi. He had never seen Sasori this protective over someone.

"I'LL TALK TO HER ANYWAY I WANT. SHE IS MINE!" Kakashi said just as angrily.

"What? I don't belong to anyone!" Sakura said.

"Enough of this." Itachi said. Sakura turned around a little surprised.

"This fight is pointless. She's coming with us." He said.

"What? I don't think so!" Naruto said. Sakura couldn't find her voice, she just stud there and lessoned.

"If you try and stop us. I set off the many bombs I've set up around the village. It would be a wise choice to leave." Itachi held out a small switch. "Most of them are set up around the school and the hokage's office, so like I said she'll becoming with us."

Kakashi looked away. He knew they had no choice but to let them take her.

"We'll come and get her back." Kakashi said threw his teeth.

"Looking forward to it. Yeah" Dadaria said.

"And if I find her in less then the perfect condition she's in now, I'll kill you all my self." He snapped at them.

Sasori smiled and walked over to Sakura. He rapped his hand around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. Then smiled at Kakashi, "I'll see you soon."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, her eyes where sad and she could barely look at him. "Kakashi, I'll be fine. I promise." She smiled at him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Yeah." Deidara said with a smile, then they all started to sink into the ground.

Kakashi watched as Sakura disappeared. They last thing she saw of her was her beautiful pink hair. He didn't know it then but that would be the last time he ever saw her beautiful hair.

…

…

…

…

…

Sakura took in a ragged breath as she rose out of the ground. She looked around at where they were. What she saw made her scared so scared that she gripped onto Sasori tighter.

"Don't worry no one will hurt you wile I'm here." He said in her ear. She could hear the smile in his voice. She gulped then looked back at the four men sitting at the table.

"Who the fuck is that?" Hidan asked.

"Man Hidan watch your mouth around the ladies." Sakura looked over and saw the man that said this had a giant plant over his head. She moved in to Sasori even more. She then found out it was Zetsu.

"Where is everyone? Yeah" Deidara asked walking over to what looked like a fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"They all went to get some supplies." Kisame said already drinking a bottle of water.

"But um back to my fucking question, who the hell is that?" Hidan asked again. Sakura decided to make a strong impression.

"My names Sakura, I'm from the village hidden in the leafs." Her voice was a little shaky but she finally got it out. Sasori smiled at her.

"Sasori kidnapped her. Yeah." Deidara said.

"Oh is there ransom?" Kakazu asked.

"Get your fucking mind of money for like two seconds. Dam" Hidan said to him.

Just then a door opened and a girl walked in. Sakura thought her blue was beautiful and the flower she had in it made it look even better. When she saw Sakura she stopped.

"About time we got another girl in here." She said looking Sakura up and down. " Who is she?"

"She's Sasori's kidnaper." Kisame said.

"No she's the kidnap-e" Kakazu told him shaking his head.

"Intrusting…." She said.

"So Konan what are you doing back? Yeah." Deidara asked.

"I didn't feel like staying." She said with a shrug.

"So why'd you kidnap her?" Konan asked Sasori.

"Because I love her." Sasori said pulling Sakura back into him.

The whole room was quiet. Sakura swore she heard a pin drop. Kisame looked over at Itachi Kakazu and Hidan stared at each other. Zetsu looked at Deidara who was shaking his head with a smile.

"Well I was right, it's vary intrusting" Konan said with a smile.

"That's not even the best part. You should have seen that fucking idiot Kakashi's face. Yeah." Deidara laughed.

"HEY! You have no right to call any one a freak, look at you!" Sakura yelled at him. And again everyone was silent.

"She's got a point you know." Kisame said to Itachi.

"Hey lets all play nice kids." Konan said. She walked over to the table and sat down.

"But really Sakura dose have a point. You are a freak." Kisame said louder so everyone could hear.

"Shut up, look at you. You look like you mother fucked a smurf, yeah," Deidara said defensively.

"Or a shark?" Hidan joked. That made a couple of them laugh.

Sakura looked over at Itachi, the only one that had remained silent threw out this whole time; too see he was staring at her. She looked back at the others but she could still feel his eyes on her.

Sasori pulled at her hand so she would fallow him. He took her down a long hallway and stopped at a room. She got worried for a second but then Sasori told her that his is where she would sleep. Sakura walked in and went to undo her weapons pouch but Sasori stopped her.

"Oh you're not going to want to do that, not here anyways. See everyone isn't used to you yet, and with the way you talked to Deidara I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill you." Sasori said. She nodded at him but she was a little worried.

"But don't worry I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He smiled at her. He then grabbed her by the waist and led her to another door. But this one lead to some stairs, Sakura walked up them with Sasori behind her.

They then got to a door sakura went to open it but Sasori stopped her.

"Close your eyes." He said. She did but Sasori out his hands over her eyes just incase.

Sakura hear the door open and close behind her, Sasori lead her a couple of feet the stopped.

"Can I open them?" She asked.

"No not yet." He answered her. Sakura waited for what felt like an hour. But then Sasori took his hand away and Sakura opened her eyes.

"Oh my god…" She said looking out at the horizon; the sky was painted and pink red and yellow. The sun was just going down and from where they were standing it looked like she could just about touch it.

"Do you like it?" Sasori asked with a smile. Sakura nodded still looking out at the sky.

"The only thing better then the sun set is the sun rise." Sasori said still smiling at her. She looked over at him, he was smile at her. But that wasn't what made her go stiff; it was the fact that his smile was real.

_How could this guy be the same one that almost killed me back in the hospital at sand. He is so sweet now. _Sakura thought as she looked at Sasori.

"Sakura are you ok?" He asked raising en eyebrow.

"Sasori you confusion me so much. One minute your this mean scary evil person that can make me want to jump out of my skin, then you change into this person that's so sweet and makes me feel like I've known him my whole life." She looked back at the sky and shook her head. "I don't know which one is the real you."

He took two steps over to her and put his hands up cupping her face. "This one is the real one, the one that cant go five minutes with out thinking about you. That's the real me."

"I don't know what's happing too me, I've never felt like his for anyone. I never wanted to die for anyone before but if your life was the one I would save if I died, I would." He let his hands fall from her face and he looked back at the door.

"The others will be coming back soon." He said taking a deep breath.

"Should we go back in?" She asked. But Sasori shook his head.

"Lets watch it go down completely." He said not looking at her.

…

…

…

…

…

"Do you think he really loves her?" Kisame asked them.

"He better, we dragged are butts all the way to her village to get her. Yeah" Deidara said.

"It sounds like he dose." Konan said.

"Do you think that's going to be a problem?" Hidan asked.

"What do you mean?" Kisame said.

"I mean what if she doesn't even fucking like him? I know if I was kidnapped I wouldn't like the guy that took me." He said.

"Good point, but the way she was standing with him, she didn't look like she hated it." Konan said.

"You think she will stay? Yeah" Deidara said.

"Dose she have a choice?" they all nodded in agreement.

…

…

…

…

Sakura was nervous about going back down into the kitchen, but she didn't want to sit in that room either. So her and Sasori made they way back down to the others.

When she walked in she couldn't believe her eyes, they were playing cards. She didn't think that an evil origination played cards. Killed puppies or burned down towns but playing cards? "Hey Sasori…and…what's her name again?" Hidan asked. "Sakura…come on it's not that fucking hard." Kisame huffed. "Yeah what ever. Do you too want to play?" Hidan asked a little frustrated. Sasori looked over at Sakura. She smiled at him as a way to say yes. He smiled back and they walked over to the table and sat down. "Alright we're playing black Jack. Yeah." Deidara said passing them two cards. Five minutes latter Sakura Deidara Hidan and Kisame were the only ones left in the game. "God dam it! I fucking bust!" Hidan said throwing his cards down. "She's fucking cheating!" He pointed at Sakura who had convinced him to hit. "No she didn't. It was your stupid ass that said it." Kisame said with a smile. "Alright Deidara hit or stay?" Kisame asked. "Hit" he said, Kisame passed him a card. Deidara smiled. "Alright Sakura. Hit or stay." He asked. Sakura looked down at her cards. An ace and a ten. So 20. She knew there was no way she could get a two so she said that she'd stay. 

"Alright flip um." He said flipping. 19,18,20! Sakura won.

"Yea!" She said with a smile.

"I told you she fucking cheats." Hidan said.

"Bite me." Sakura said sticking her tong out at him. Sasori laughed and so did Deidara.

"Alright if you want…." He said acting like he was getting up. But he sat back down and took a bite of his sand witch instead.

"What's going on?" Pein and Tobi asked standing in the doorway. Sakura's head snapped up.

"Tobi doesn't know who that is?" Tobi said looking at Sakura. Pein walked over to Konan and put a hand on her shoulder wile bending down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Who's that?" Pein asked. He looked at Sasori then at Sakura.

"It's Sasori's sex kitten. Yeah." Deidara whispered to Kisame, who laughed. Sakura heard what he said and cut her eyes at both of them.

That's Sakura Haruno, or better known as the ninja who killed my brother." Itachi said from his chair at the end of the table.

"That was you?" Kisame and Kakazu asked at the same time. Sakura didn't say anything. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh." Pein said nodding his head. Sasori noticed her change in mood and pulled her a little closer to him. She looked down at her watch. 2:35 am, She hadn't relised it was so late.

"Why don't you go to bed? Do you remember where your room is?" He asked her. She nodded and pushed back from the table then walked out of the room.

"Uh do you think it's safe to let her just walk free like that? Yeah" Deidara asked.

Sasori didn't answer her just held up his hand; in it was a chakura string. "It's tied to her foot. I know her every move." He said putting down his hand.

"Smart. Yeah." Deidara smiled.


	7. I love apples!

My computer crashed and I lost my entire story so I had to remember what I had written in the last chapters. 

_I own nothing._

…

…

…

…

Sakura looked down at her ankle, she could feel the soft tugging of the chakura string as she walked toward the room Sasori said was hers.

_I might be able to make it to that door that Sasori took me to see the sunset threw. But he would most likely be able to catch up with me…… But if I sent clones out in different directions he wouldn't know witch one to fallow……but then again he would most likely have Deidara or Hidan help him." _Sakura played out the different outcomes that could happen in her head. But none of them ended with her being back in the leaf village.

So she decided that the safest and smartest idea was to just go to the room and try and sleep. That was easier said then done though, once she had gotten in the room and sat down on bed she saw exactly how small the room was. The bed took up most of the space there, also the dresser on the sidewall was old a bulky. 

Sakura took in a raged breath then laid down as she let it out. She felt her self-beginning to cry, even though one of the first things she learned was how to control her emotions; this hole thing that had happened was enough to make even Tsunade pull out her own hair. 

Her cries were silent and the only sound that could be heard in the room was the soft plop of her tears rolling off her face and hitting the ground. 

…

…

…

"Sasori what's your plan on keeping her here?" Kisame asked him picking up the cards. 

"What do you think?" Sasori asked. He was leaning back in his chair with his head tilted up to the roof. 

"I…I don't know that's why I asked…" Kisame said with a raised eyebrow. 

"She's going to stay here of course. She will be useful when some one gets hurt. Her healing skills are better then Lady Tsunade her self." Sasori peeked open one eye to look at the blue man. "Why?"

"Well do you think she's going to stay here by her own free will? I mean she might be dumb but she's not an idiot. If you think she's just going to let you keep her here your most likely going to be wrong." Kisame said.

Sasori's hand didn't even look like it moved. But Kisame knew as soon as he felt the stinging on his neck that Sasori had thrown his fork at him. 

He pulled it out of his neck, rubbing the four little cuts that it left. 

"She _wants_ to stay here. Is that a problem?" Sasori's voice was hard and low. All of them knew that it was best not to press an issue when he was like this. 

"No…no there's no problem. I just…." Deidara cut off Kisame, speaking quickly and a little more high pitched then normal, "He didn't mean anything by Sasori. Yeah. He just wanted to know if we should be expecting to have her around for a wile. Yeah." Deidara said. 

"…." Sasori didn't say anything; he just tilted his head back again and closed his eye. 

Kisame took this time to wipe the blood off his neck. Then looked over at Itachi, who was watching them all from the end of the table and had just coughed to show he wanted to say something. 

"I think we should put her up to the machine." Itachi said flatly. 

Everyone's head flipped to look at him. 

"Are you crazy? Yeah." Deidara yelled at him. Itachi didn't answer. 

"That's still in testing. Using it on her could be…damaging to her brain and nervous system." Kisame said. 

"No…….. she can take it……. That's what we'll do. It will prove that she belongs here." Sasori said. 

"Your joking right? You just said how much you love her, but your willing to put her threw that kind of hell?" Konan asked. 

"She can handle it. You don't know what she can do." Sasori pushed himself up from the table. 

"Your not putting her in it now are you?" Konan asked. Her voice showed her frustration. 

"No." Sasori said walking out of the kitchen toward Sakura's room. 

…

…

…

…

Sakura's eye flicked open. She did move, or even think for that matter. She knew that when she did all those visions would come back.

When Sasori had told her that in the morning she would have to take a test, she never would have thought that it would be this bad. 

Her mind flicked back to another test. The chunin exams. And like that the machine she was hooked up to made her mind jump.

Chunin, pain, Orochimaru, Naruto, fighting, Sasuke, killing, blood, her sword, training, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sai, Drawing, Sasori pitcher, Sand village, Kankuro's naked body, Gaara, the small glass tree, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Sasuke dieing in her arms, Akatsuki, the nine tail, the peoples names on the monument, Kakashi standing at the monument, Kakashi's apartment covered in roses, Sai standing in that same place, Sai's wet eyes looking up at her. 

"AHHH" Sakura screamed as she forced the thoughts to clear from her head, but it was too late. It had found what it was looking for.

Sakura looked around. She knew exactly where she was. Sai's funeral. She could tell by that lack of people. Only a hand full of people she knew were there, some members of root, Ino's and Kiba team was there. Kakashi held Sakura close to him as Naruto walked up a placed a white rose on his casket. 

Sakura walked over to her self, she didn't know if Kakashi loved her back then, so he was most likely just being nice. 

Her old self walked over to his casket. She held a white rose just like Naruto. But she did put it on the casket just yet, before she moved she slipped the note that she had wrote him around the steam of the rose and tucked it in to the pitcher of Sai that was on the casket. 

Her mind took off to another memory. Her righting the note, the ink was running down the page because of her tears. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She thrashed around in the seat, throwing her arms and legs ageist the straps of leather that held them in place. 

She was pissed. Her eyes were red from the tears, and the pain from the straps cutting into her skin was making her blood boil. Her head was banging on the back of the headrest. Her mind wasn't in her control. 

She didn't even think about what she was doing, but soon she had built enough chakura in her head to take out a small city. Then when she didn't think she could take the build up any more. She sent it all out like a big wave, right toward the machine. 

It instantly blew up into a million peaces. All her restraints blew off too. Her head flew down in between her legs. 

She could hear people bust threw the door of the room but she couldn't pick up her head. 

"Holy fuck! Look at her hair." Hidan said. 

"How did she do that to the machine? And look all her restraints are torn off. Yeah." Deidara said. 

Sasori picked Sakura's head up off her lap. Her once bright pink hair now black as night. It was a little longer then before and fell over her face like a curtain. 

"Sakura…." Sasori moved her hair to see that her eyes where now bleeding. The blood ran down her face like tears. 

"Sakura." Sasori whispered to her again. 

"Water." Sakura said, her voice low. 

Zetsu ran out of the room to get her some. When he came back she gulped down the water in seconds. Steam actually came off her body where the little drops of water dripped from her mouth. 

They all watched as she got up and rolled her head and shoulders to make sure they still worked. But when her hair fell out of her face even Itachi could hold in his gasp of wonder. 

Sakura now had a small tattoo like thing printed on her forehead. It was shaped like three circles over lapping each other, with a small square in the middle.

"What the hell is that?" Hidan asked, twisting his head around Zetsu's head/plant. 

Deidara reach out to touch it but when his fingers touched the skin he had to jerk them back. The tips of his fingers were red and he could see that they were badly burned. 

"What the hell is she? Yeah." He asked sucking on one of his fingers.

Sakura smiled. But it wasn't a normal smile, it was warped and twisted, but by what they didn't know. Her eyes where looking down on at her hands. 

What's this feeling? It's like something is pulsing threw me. Is it power? But where did it all come from? Dose this machine give you power by suppressing your memories? No that's not it, I still remember everything, but it's different. I remember them but I don't feel anything. No sadness or regret, nothing. 

"Sakura. Hey answer some one." Konan said. 

Sakura looked up at her, then reached up and held a strand of hair in her fingers. 

So much for pinky lee. Sakura thought running her hands threw it. 

"What dose that machine do?" Sakura asked getting up from the seat and walking over to the now demolished thing.

"It takes your most powerful memories and what you feel about it then drains it into your power. Yeah." Deidara said with a smile. It was his design on the machine and he was proud that it finally worked on some one. 

She better then I thought. She used some kid of mental power to break the machine. I didn't even know that was possible. And that new hair……umm I think I'm starting to see the reasons that Sasori fought so hard to get her. Yeah. Deidara thought looking at her. 

"I think you should lay down. Your mind has been put under a lot of stress." Sasori said grabbing her hand. She let him pull her out of the room and back down the hallway. 

When they got to her room she walked in not bothering to look back at Sasori.

"Are you sure your ok?" Sasori asked walking in right behind her. She huffed and sat down on the bed. 

"Never better." She said her attitude visible from the sound of her voice.

"What?" he said his own attitude was heard over his voice. 

"I…. don't even know what I'm doing here. What are you going to do with me?" He eyes were locked on to his. 

"Well I didn't bring you here just to look at you. As you well know, I find you physically attractive." He smiled and walked over to her. 

"Sasori I love Kakashi, I'm sorry. Believe me I know what it feels like to love some one and them not love you back, but I don't love you." She said.

For a split second she saw the same anger that she had seen when he almost killed her in sand. But then it faded away and changed into a small grin. 

"Your only saying that because you don't remember what it was like to be with me." He was now right in front of her. She could smell the mint on him still. 

"Sasori. No. I don't want you. I don't want to remember." She backed up on the bed, but Sasori just fallowed her. 

"Come on Sakura-chan." Sasori cooed her name. 

Her back hit the back wall showing she was out of room to back up. His face was now only inches away from hers. 

He smiled and leaned forward. His lips were soft on hers then her started to harden the kiss. Running his tongue over her lips, waiting for her to let him in. 

Sakura felt her body starting to betray her. First it was her mouth opening to let Sasori's tongue slip in and out. Next were her arms, they had some how not done anything when her picked her up and laid her down flat on the bed. 

I have no choice but to let him have me. If I say no then he'll most likely beat me nearly to death again. But I have to take control. Sakura thought. 

She quickly flipped the tables, and was now the one on top. By Sasori's smile she knew what he thought she was going to do. And it looked like she had no choice. 

Sakura ran her hands down his body, throwing the robe on to the floor. She saw that he only had pants on under it. 

Sakura left kisses down his chest but stopped when she got to the top of his pants. Her eyes met his and then she went back to undoing his pants. 

Slipping them off with out a problem, she then ran her hands down his pulsing member. Then slipped the whole thing into her mouth. 

Sasori moned. He couldn't believe that she was doing this to him. He could feel her tongue running up and down his dick but then she would run it over the tip, making his mind explode with lust.

She lifted her head up to look at him. His dick falling out of her mouth, Sasori frowned but when her saw her start to undress her self that frown quickly went away. 

Once she was naked she lower her self on to his dick. At first moving slowly but then picked up speed. 

Sasori enjoyed this but felt like she got to have all the fun. So her lifted her off of him and laid her back down.

"Sasori…" Sakura wined but he put a finger on her mouth. 

He smiled then trailed his tongue down to her wet slit. He could feel her hips thrust upward, but he held them down with his hands. 

His tongue was now running along her clit and moved in and out of her hole. Sakura trusted up ward. But Sasori iron grip was holding her down. 

He laughed then replaced his tongue with his finger. Slipping two in at a time.

After he felt that Sakura was going to be pushed over the edge, he got on top of her and took no time to thrust into her. As he did Sakura felt the ball that had been growing in her stomach explode. 

"Ahhh…" She yelled. He felt her tighten around his dick witch made him cum. 

He rolled over and laid beside her. And even though she didn't say it he knew that some where deep down she cared for him.

…

…

…

…

…

"Come on grandma Tsunade! What are you trying to say, Sakura's been taken and we're just sitting here." Naruto yell at the slightly pissed of women.

"Naruto you think you can just run out of here with no plan? What happens when you run in to the Akatsuki? Annoy them to death? We're here to get a plan together so when you do run into them no one will get killed." Tsunade said the anger in her voice was apparent. 

"Anyway, Jiraiya has gathered some information about the location of where they might stay. All of you all to go on this mission, I might add a few people too. But it depends on who is and isn't on a mission." Tsunade said. 

"When can we leave?" Kakashi asked. 

"Well it will take a couple hours to get the paper work for it, I'll have some one look to see who isn't on a mission. But I think you'll be able to leave tomorrow." She nodded and looked down at the papers she had to do.

"Alright then we'll leave you to get to work." Kakashi and the others bowed and walked out of the room.

"We'll meet tomorrow at the gates, around 7:30 am so get a good night sleep. I'll go back to Lady hokage's office and get the details latter." Kakashi said then waved goodbye and poofed back to his apartment. 

….

"Hey Naruto is Kakashi alright?" Kiba asked standing next to him. 

"Him and Sakura loved each other, would you be alright?" Naruto cut his eyes at Kiba then started to walk toward Hinata's house. Sakura would want one of the girls there when they got to her. 

…

…

…

…

Sakura woke up with Sasori's arm rapped around her. She didn't know what time it was because there was no windows in the room she was in.

Sasori must have felt that she had woken up because he sat up and kissed her on the cheek. 

What if Kakashi finds out about this? What would he say? Sakura asked herself as Sasori continued to kiss her. 

But he stopped and got up out of the bed. 

"Come on. I'll show you where the bathroom is. Konan will lend you some of her cloths." He said then pulled her out of the bed.

Sakura kept her eyes on the floor as she walked. Even though it was only Sasori with her she didn't want to see anything that might make her stay here seam any weirder. 

When they got to the bathroom Sakura couldn't help but gasp. It was bigger then her bedroom. It had both a shower and a tub. The tub was one of those godly ones with jets. 

"What evil people need to be clean to." Sasori said with a smile. 

Sakura flashed a grin his way then went over to the tub; she turned it on full blast. All the way hot and a little cold, she looked around for the towels.

"There under the sink." Sasori said leaning on the doorframe. 

"Thank you. Can you go get some of Konan's for me?" She asked him. 

He nodded then walked out of the room. She took this time to run over to the door then close and lock it. 

Smiling to herself as she quickly undressed and slipped into the tub. It was like heaven, the jets and the nice warm water.

She could almost fall asleep all over again. But she only had a little time before Sasori came back with some cloths. 

She quickly washed her hair and body. Then reached up and turned the jets off. 

She looked under the sink and just like Sasori said there was a stack of towels, they where all different colors. She smiled and pulled out the green one. 

As she dried Sakura caught her reflection. Her now black hair was laying flat on her head. She picked up a random strand of it and held it in her hand. 

It really isn't all that bad, kind of sexy actually. She thought as she finished drying off. The tattoo on her forehead was kind of like Tsunade's but it was a little bigger. 

She had been waiting for almost 10 minutes and Sasori wasn't back. Sakura was tired of waiting; she walked over to the door and peeked out. 

Nothing. She stepped out a little further so she could see better. And just as she stepped out fully she saw someone walking toward her. It was none other then Deidara. And even though Sakura was in a towel she could feel his eyes rome her body. 

"Hey Sakura. What are you doing? Yeah." He raised an eyebrow and ran his eyes over her body again. 

"Have you seen Sasori?" She asked pulling the towel tighter around her. 

"He had to leave. There was an urgent mission and they had to leave. Yeah" Deidara said. 

"Who's every one?" Sakura asked. 

"We're the only ones here. Yeah." He said with a smile. 

"Great….well can you show me where Konan's room is? I need cloths." Sakura said. He nodded then started to walk down the hall. She fallowed behind him. But when they got to Konan's room he didn't leave, instead he plopped down on the bed. 

"Her closet is threw that door. Yeah" he said. She rolled her eyes but went and opened the door. 

She pushed aside all the Akatsuki robes; she checked the size on the pants. 

Zero! Are you kidding? Fuck!" Sakura thought. She wore a three how was she going to fit in those.

She kept looking threw the cloths. Soon Sakura found some black dress pants that were stretchy so she threw it over her arm. Then she picked a plain white shirt. 

"I need to get dressed." She said, her eyes locked with his. 

"I'm not stopping you. Yeah" He said smiling. She shook her head and started to walk out the room. 

"Wait. Yeah." He said getting up. She watched as he walked over to the door. Then winked and left. 

Sakura shut the door and pulled on the pants, after stealing a pair of underwear and bra. The shirt was a little tight and showed her abs, but Sakura thought it showed off her body nicely. 

She walked out of the room carrying her towel. She tried to remember witch way her room was but with all these hallways she didn't know witch way to go. 

She came to a door on the end where the hallway went into a T shape. 

Sakura didn't know what it would hurt to look in so she opened the door and stuck her head inside. 

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw that there was a big fish tank in the corner of the room. 

This must be Kisame's room. Sakura thought. 

She backed out and continued to walk down the hallway. And when she got to another she opened it and looked inside. 

What the hell? It's like a green house. This must be Zetsu's room. She thought then walked out of the room. 

She went to the next room a few doors down. But when she opened it she got the surprise of her life. 

Itachi stud not five feet from her. He was standing shirtless (with a rocking body I might add.) (But no surprise there. Back to the story.) reading a book. Her whole body froze. She didn't know what to do. He looked up from his book, his face blank as every. 

"Do you need some thing?" He asked. Sakura shook her head then slid the door closed. Her heart was going a mile a minute. 

Soon she found the bathroom and remembered how to get to her room from there. 

When she got there she threw the towel on the floor and flopped down on the bed. 

Sakura would have stayed there forever but about five minutes latter her stomach was growling so loud she had to get up and go to the kitchen. 

She walked in and grabbed a water from the fridge. Then looked around for something edible. She decided on the same old same old. Two apples. 

Sakura was about to sit down but then the sound of a T.V stopped her. She fallowed the sound until she got to a door. This time she was smart, she knocked lightly on the door.

"What? Yeah." Deidara answered from the other side.

"Can I come in?" She asked. After a few bumps and sliding sounds were made Deidara opened the door. 

She walked in and looked around. It seamed like a normal enough room. There was a bed, messy and a little too high off the ground, and two dressers on with a mirror and the other had a rather large T.V on it. 

Deidara walked passed her, after closing the door, and sat down in the middle of the bed. 

Sakura looked around for somewhere to sit, but besides the floor there was none. 

"I don't bite. Yeah" Deidara said looking over at her. Sakura rolled her eyes then sat down on the foot of the bed. She took out a knife and started to peel her first apple. 

"Yesss. I hope on of those are for me. Yeah." He said moving over to her. 

"No! If you wanted one you should have gotten it yourself!" Sakura snapped at him.

"Fine! God no need to get rude, fatty. Yeah" He snapped right back. 

"I'm NOT fat think you." She yelled. But Deidara just shook his head. 

"And I suppose that flab showing right there is just my mind going? Yeah." He said. 

Sakura got up. Throwing her apples on the bed. "What flab? I worked my ass off to get this six-pack and I'm not going to let the likes of you tell me that it's fat." She said putting on hand on her hip. 

"I don't know it looks kind off tubby to me. Yeah." He replied squinting his eyes like he couldn't see. 

Sakura shook her and sat back down. "Oh no no your not getting me all worked up. I won't let you." She went back to peeling her apple. 

"What did you mean when you said 'the likes of me'? Yeah." He asked. 

"You ware a fucking cape you can't see shit to do with your body. How do I know that you're not a fatty?" Sakura said over her shoulder. But when she heard him unzip his robe she had to look back. 

Holy fuck! Was the only thing to come to her mind. Deidara was laying shirt less on the bed. His muscles were so finely toned that it took all of Sakura's will power just to keep her self from reaching out to touch him.

She turned back around and got back under control. "I've seen better." She said. 

Deidara's mouth dropped open. He could hear the smile in her voice. 

"What? You've seen better! Don't sit there and lie! Yeah." Deidara said a little pissed off. 

"I'm not lying, do you think out of the hole leaf village there's no one as ripped as you?" Sakura asked. 

"Who? Yeah." Deidara said sitting up on one arm. 

"No question, Rock Lee has you beat. Not by mush but still a win is a win." She smiled. 

"That freak with the eyebrows? Are you kidding? Yeah." Deidara sounded more astounded then mad. Sakura nodded. 

"Dam I guess it's true. Yeah." He said. 

"What's true?" She asked. Then with a smile Deidara answered her. 

"All gay guys have great bods. Yeah" 

…

…

…

… 


	8. dream or nightmare?

Al right next chap….. And in the last one when Deidara said the whole gay thing he meant that Lee was gay not him. 

…

…

…

…

I own nothing

…

…

…

…

Itachi walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. He had passed going on the mission, he didn't feel vary social and just wanted to lie in his bed and read. 

"LEE IS NOT GAY!" He heard the girl yell. 

Itachi looked up from the toast he had fixed. From the sound of it she must be in Deidara's room. 

He pushed up from the table and walked over to Deidara's room, then without knocking he opened the door. 

"What do you want? Yeah." Deidara said now leaning over Sakura. She had her hand stretched out and was holding an apple away from him. 

Itachi didn't know what made him feel so strongly about her but he couldn't help but say, "If Sasori would had walked in right then you would have been dead." He didn't have an emotion on his face. 

"Maybe you should knock next time. We could have been doing something intrusting. Yeah" Deidara smiled then leaned back off Sakura. 

She took this time to hope off the bed and walk out, being vary careful not to touch Itachi. 

Once she was gone Deidara hole demeanor changed. 

"Look I thought you passed up the mission because you didn't feel social. Yeah" He said with an evil look. 

"And I thought you didn't go because you were sick." Itachi said then turned to walk out. "Glad your feeling better." 

…

…

…

…

Sakura walked up the stairs and opened the metal door. From where the sun was in the sky it was about 1:00. It felt like it was 100 degrees. She sat down and threw her legs over the side of the balcony. 

_I wonder if Kakashi and the others are on their way? How long would they wait to come after me? I bet Naruto is yelling at Tsunade to hurry up and let them go, knowing her she most likely hasn't even started the paper work yet. _Sakura thought with her eyes closed. 

…

…

…

…

Itachi was going to go back in the kitchen and finish his toast but when he heard the back door slam close he started to walk toward it.

_Dose she think she can just walk out of here like that?_ Itachi asked him self as he quickened his paced. He took the stairs to at a time then flung the door open. Ready to chase after the girl. 

But he was shocked to see her sitting on the edge of the balcony. She turned her head toward him, her eyebrows lifted and mouth slightly open from shock. 

"I was…um just thinking." She said quickly. Itachi did remove the hardened look on his face so Sakura went to speak again but this time she was stopped. 

Sasori landed beside her. He had a rather large tear in his robe and there was an even bigger scratch on his chest, Sakura could tell it was from a knuckle blade (like the one Asuma has, wink wink nudge nudge) And she knew of only one person who used that type of weapon well enough to hit Sasori with them. 

_Asuma!_ She screamed to her self. She didn't let any emotion show, knowing that Sasori would be looking to see if she could tell. 

"It looks like our problem has turned into a big one, you and Deidara need to come and help." Sasori said to Itachi who once hearing this turned and went to get Deidara. 

"And we'll be needing you to." He said lifting Sakura up. He looked her up and down, surveying her outfit. 

He smiled and pulled her into him, then kissed her on the forehead. Then buried his face in her dark hair. 

"Some how you always manage to look good don't you." He said more as a state meant then a question. But then the door opened and Itachi and Deidara stepped out. They both had changed into their Akatsuki robes and had serious looks on their faces. 

As they jumped from tree to tree Sasori told Sakura the rules that she had to fallow. 

"You will stay at my side got it? If I need you to heal me do it, don't ask any questions. But since these two are coming I'm most likely just there as back up. So I can hold you back if I need to." 

Sakura didn't under stand why she would need to be held back. 

"Who are you fighting?" She asked. Sasori glanced over at Deidara and Itachi, who returned his glance. 

"Your rescue party." Sasori said flatly. Sakura could almost feel her heart break. She knew that they would need help fighting the Akatsuki but there was no way in hell she could give it to them. She tucked those thoughts away as they busted threw the trees into the clearing. 

She saw Kiba first; he and Akamaru were spinning toward Zetsu at top speed. Then she saw Shikamaru, he had Konan under his shadow Jutsu but was also trying to help Hinata get away from Hidan. 

Naruto and Asuma were fighting Kisame and winning but then Itachi jumped in to help. 

She looked over to her right in search for Kakashi, she found him fighting Pein and Tobi, but he wasn't alone. Lee and Guy were helping him. Sakura thought they had the upper hand but when Deidara jumped in she didn't know what to think.

Sakura smelt the blood before she saw it. Her head flung toward Hinata. Hidan had just made a rather deep wound in her left shoulder. She went to move forward but Sasori held her around the waist. 

"Just enjoy the show." He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes trying to block out what was happing. She hadn't felt this useless since she was a kid. 

BOOM!

Sakura threw her eyes open. Deidara sat in a tree with an evil grin spreading onto his face. She fallowed his eyes down to Lee's body. Blood coved his face and it looked as if his left arm had been blown off. 

"LEEEEEEEE" Sakura screamed from the tree. Everyone stopped at the sound of the scream. It was like someone dragging nails across a blackboard. 

"Sakura?" Naruto asked taking a step forward, but Kisame stopped him by putting his sword in front him. 

Sakura went to jump down to Lee but Sasori still had a hold of her. She was so mad. She felt the same way she did when she was hooked up to that machine. So she did the same thing, built up lots of chakura in her head, but this time she was facing Sasori.

He flew threw the air. Landing a few feet away on his neck. Sakura knew that a land like that on another person would have killed them, but Sasori got back up. 

He was to slow though, Sakura dashed off toward Lee. When she got to him she saw he was worse then she thought. 

"Lee….can you hear me?" She asked, her voice low and sweet. Lee's eyes fluttered for a second but never looked at her. 

"Lee….Lee…..look at me." She said putting her hand to his face and turning his head. This time his eyes flicked to hers. 

"Sakura? What happened to you hair?" Lee asked. His voice was raspy and broken. 

"Ha ha, do you like it?" She asked half smiling. He shook his head. 

"It's too dark, you don't look like your self." Lee smiled but had to turn away to cough off blood. Sakura picked him up in her arms. Then tried to heal his wounds. But lee knocked her hand away. 

"Sakura why bother? We both know it's not going to help." He turned to cough up more blood but this time he didn't turn back to her. 

She heard Guys yelling then the sounds of the fighting starting back up again. But she didn't move, she sat there holding lee's body in her arms. Kakashi was fighting not 8 feet away and she still didn't get up and help. 

_What kind of ninja is that?_ She wondered. She had been standing only feet away, she could have help Lee, but she didn't. How pathetic. What good was she; she couldn't save anyone. Not Sai or Sasuke and now Lee. Hell she couldn't even save her self; she had to depend on others to risk their lives for her. 

Her blood was boiling. She could believe Lee was dead. And him being in her arms pissed her off even more. Her hands started to shake and she had to bite her lip to stop the quivering, but she bite it to hard and made it bleed, witch made her even more mad. She couldn't even control her own body. 

Gently she laid Lee's body down. 

_I owe you my life. And I can't even find the tears or the time to cry for you. But I'll find time, I promises you that, I'll find time." _She said to Lee in her head. Then stud up. 

Sakura felt the tattoo on her head start to burn. It was now or never. She had built up her chakura just like before. She wouldn't let another one of her friends die.

First she focused on Helping Hinata and Shikamaru. Hidan and Konan both flew threw the air just like Sasori. Then she moved on to Itachi and Kisame, and again they went flying. She did this until she had the Akatsuki on one side of the clearing. They had all gotten up, but unlike Sasori they were hurt. 

"SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sasori yelled at her. She glanced over at him.

"I'm just enjoying the show remember? Isn't that what you told me to do." She took a step forward and as she did a large gash appeared on Deidara's face. It ran all the way down to his shoulder. 

Naruto looked over at Kakashi, and asked with his eyes what to do. But Kakashi shook his head. Saying 'don't get involved'.

"Or is…." She paused as another larger gash appeared on Deidara. "Not what you meant?"

Sasori's Face went blank and he closed his eyes. 

"NO don't you dare close your eyes! I want you to see what it's like to lose a friend." She yelled. Deidara pealed off his robe to show several large cuts on his body. 

"I don't have the luxury of friends….." Sasori was cut off by Sakura's scream. 

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL SHIT!" She said as Deidara dropped to his knees from the blood loss.

"Do you really think you can kill him?" Sasori asked her. 

"What do you mean? Of coarse I can. I killed you didn't I, and as you can see he is vary close to dieing." She said nodding at Deidara kneeling on the ground. 

"Sakura. You can't kill him. If you could you would have done it by now. Look at you, weather you meant to or not you've made a bond with all of us. Who's close are you wearing right now?" He waited for her to look down at her self. 

"And who did you draw in the kitchen, not two days ago?" He asked. Knowing the answer was Deidara. 

Sakura dropped her head. He was right; she couldn't kill him. Suddenly her legs felt weak and she almost fell over, but Kakashi had walked over and held her up. 

"Sakura. That's enough." Kakashi said turning her head to look him. She smiled and even laughed a little dry laugh. 

"Alright." She said slipping her hand into his. Naruto and the others smiled and looked to one another. 

They all were so happy that no one was paying attention to the Akatsuki. Sasori had grabbed Kisame's sword and was now running toward Kakashi and Sakura. 

And with a powerful stab he sent the sword threw both of them. It went threw Kakashi back and into Sakura's stomach. 

Kakashi and Sakura looked into each other's eyes with a mixture of shock and sadness. 

"You two deserve each other." Sasori said with venom in his voice. Kakashi tried to hold them up but he felt his strength leave him. Sakura watched as the ground got closer and closer but right as they were going to hit it….

….

….

….

….

Sakura jumped up. Looking around to see three vary confused ninja. She looked around again and saw that she was still in the back of the truck. She was still on the mission to sand to renew the treaty. 

"Sakura? You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Kakashi said from over top his book. Her eyes were as big as soft balls. 

"I think she fell asleep." Naruto said. Shikamaru laughed but didn't say anything.

Sakura didn't know what was going on. She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her drawing book, flipping to the pitchers she had done of Sasori and Deidara, but they weren't there. She closed it slowly then sat back and looked around. 

"Hey Sakura, how do you think this mission will go?" Naruto asked looking up at the sky. Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

"You know I think I have a pretty good guess." She said moving a little closer to Kakashi who smiled. And Sakura swore she saw him blush. 

…

…

…

…

…

O.k I know that's the worst ending ever but I ended like that so o-well. But if you want to send me review to kill me that's fine. I know and again sorry. But if you want a really good F.F look up _FLIRT_ it's a Kakashi sakura one and it's really good. 


End file.
